Alternate Decisions
by FreighterPilot
Summary: AU. Mature Content. A decision Leia makes in the aftermath of the Battle of Yavin alters future events. Character driven.
1. Han: Making Plans

**Author's Note:** No copyright infringement is intended. I am not profiting from writing this. If you want to really look into it, I'm losing money, since I could be out doing something less fun and more productive.

**Han: Making Plans**

Han sat on a stool at the makeshift bar observing the festivities and nursing his first and only drink of the evening. He had clearance to lift off while everyone else was still recovering tomorrow morning, and it would not fit his plans to need recuperation as well. He recalled with a grin the speech General Willard had given as the party got underway after the medal ceremony. While not a professional speaker, the general could certainly elicit reactions—the groans as he told the assembled that they would need to begin preparations for evacuation the following day, and the outright laughter caused by his admonition to avoid the irony of succumbing to the celebration of the victory after having survived the battle.

Han's amusement faded, however, as he began mental preparation for his departure from Yavin 4. He did not look forward to trying to convince his co-pilot that it was the best plan of action. He knew Chewbacca would put up a fight, arguing the morality of staying to help the freedom fighters instead of casting them aside. Perhaps Han could influence Chewie to remain with the rebels, at least until Han returned from paying off the debt he owed to Jabba. He had no desire to further endanger his friend, and a visit to the Hutt would not exactly be safe. _Yeah_, he thought, _if he stays here, he doesn't have to die with me if Jabba decides not to accept payment. _Before he could start planning that conversation, he heard very light, uneven footfalls approaching behind him. As he turned, the owner of the footfalls spoke.

"Captain Solo, may I have a moment of your time?"

Han eyed the speaker suspiciously for a moment before he replied, "Sure, Your Worship. As long as it ain't a recruitment speech, I'm all ears."

The princess swayed slightly and blinked rapidly a few times before continuing. "I am in need of a favour, and the general consensus seems to be that you would best suit my needs." Leia looked around warily before she whispered, "I can't discuss this here. Meet me in the hangar in 15 minutes."

Han watched the woman walk away, wondering how drunk she was, and whether he should follow her instruction, or simply enjoy the party a while longer. He decided, as he tossed down the rest of his watery ale, that he was too curious about the princess's "favour" to ignore it. He began to make his exit, stopping to slap the intoxicated Luke on the back, and to encourage the rest of the pilots to continue to buy the kid drinks. Several people stopped and congratulated Han along the way, and he regretted having to turn down the private celebrations some offered as he left the mess hall.

At nearly the appointed time, Han entered the main hangar to find the princess pacing at the bottom of the _Falcon'_s ramp, alternately wringing her hands and rubbing her upper arms. Though he had known Leia for only a short time, he thought it strange that, although they had met in an Imperial detention block, she looked more nervous than he'd ever seen her.

When Han entered her line of sight, Leia stopped her pacing and indicated the ship with a tilt of her head. "Can we talk inside?" Without waiting for a reply, Leia turned and started up the ramp, stumbling slightly as she reached the top. She managed to catch herself on the strut before disappearing into the ship, but her unsteadiness was enough to jolt Han out of his surprised paralysis, and he followed her up the ramp.


	2. Han: Questions Asked and Answered

**Han: Questions Asked and Answered**

"Okay, Princess, what's goin' on?" Han asked as he caught up to her in the galley. She did not turn from her hunt through the cold storage unit until, squealing, she spun with a bottle of fermented fruit beverage in each hand. She passed one to Han as she sauntered into the lounge aft of the galley. Bewildered, Han pulled the top off the bottle, took a swig, and followed. He found Leia already seated on the acceleration couch, and sat across from her.

"Look, Sister," he began, "I know you're important out there, but you can't just come in here like you own the place. This is my ship, not the property of your rebellion, and what I say, goes." As he spoke, Leia's expression changed to chagrin and a blush was slowly spreading up her face, so he softened his tone slightly before continuing. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm sorry, Captain," Leia responded quietly. "I would like to ask you a favour. Well, two favours, actually." She took a long drink from her bottle, steeling herself before speaking again. "Feel free to accept or decline either or both."

"Don't worry about that," Han replied with a chuckle, "I feel free to do what I want without your permission. So just ask, okay?"

Leia was nearly finished her drink already, and quickly drank the rest, swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and then blurted, "Will you have sex with me and take me off this base?"

Genuinely stunned, Han only managed to say, "Uh," before Leia cut him off.

"Please don't make fun of me. I need both of those things to happen, and soon. If you are unwilling or uninterested, just tell me so I can find someone else."

Still attempting to overcome his shock, Han set his bottle on the table and said the first thing that came to mind: "Is the order important?" Leia's confusion was obvious, so he clarified, "Does it matter whether you leave the base or have sex first? Are they connected?" Leia shook her head slightly, so Han continued, "Okay, then. Where do you want to go? I'm on my way to Tatooine, but I can make a stop along the way."

Leia looked thoughtful for a moment, and her expression shifted to concern as she said, "I don't have anywhere picked out." She turned toward the _Falcon'_s exit, took a few steps, then turned back and asked, "No comment on the sex? Should I be offended?" The blush that had started to fade returned, deeper in colour, but she stood still as she awaited his reply.

Han shook his head and answered, "No comment on the sex. Don't be offended." He smiled as he continued, "Just ask again when you're sober. I've never taken advantage of a woman, and I ain't gonna start now. You'll need to pick a place to go eventually, but you can come to Tatooine with me, and make up your mind along the way." He paused briefly and asked, "Can you pilot? I don't give free rides, but if you're any use in the cockpit, this could work out well for both of us.

"I've flown some small craft; nothing as large or as old as this though."

"Controls might be a little different, and the spatial awareness might take a bit, but I'll be flying. You'll be fine if you can follow instructions. Not 'til you're sober, though. I can do preflight and take-off alone, so you can just go sleep it off in my cabin." When she didn't move, Han gently rotated her shoulders, allowing her feet time to catch up, and directed her down the corridor to the crew cabins. He palmed the controls to the captain's quarters, gently pushed her through the hatch, and said, "Good night, Your Worship. I'll call if I need you; otherwise, just come to the cockpit when you wake up." He closed the hatch and stood staring at it for a moment. Chewie's gonna kill me, Han thought as he headed back down the corridor to prepare his ship for departure.


	3. Leia: Filling in the Blanks

_**Author's note:**_ Thanks, readers, for the reviews. Aw, look, you made me get all mushy!

**Leia: Filling in the Blanks**

Leia awoke slowly, feeling groggy, aware only of her throbbing head and a slightly familiar scent. She cautiously opened one eye, wincing briefly though the cabin's lighting was dim. As she looked around, Leia recognized her surroundings. She was back in the captain's cabin, which she had occupied on the flight from the Death Star to the rebel base. Leia wondered for a moment if that flight had actually completed as she remembered, or if those memories were a dream provoked by the drugs she had received during her interrogation. She sat up quickly, causing her to moan and hold her head. She attempted to retain her last meal as the room spun, giving her further reason to regret her hasty motion. Leia couldn't recall having felt this nauseated when the drugs had worn off, so she convinced herself that her symptoms were not an effect of Imperial interrogation. The only thing still up for debate, she thought, was whether she had survived the battle. Since she didn't think being dead could possibly feel this terrible, she decided that she was alive. She stayed still a few minutes longer, allowing her head to clear slightly, before carefully looking around the cabin.

Its state was similar to what she remembered—clean, but untidy. While there was no apparent order to the belongings spread through the room, every item was secured to a surface, and there was little evidence of the dust or grime she would have associated with poor housekeeping. _Captain Solo either entertains in here frequently, or he has a droid to keep the place up. _ That thought led to wondering how she had ended up in his cabin again. Choosing not to dwell on that any further, Leia swung her legs over the side of the bunk, eased herself up slowly, and headed for the refresher she knew was attached to the captain's quarters.

Feeling somewhat improved after her morning ablutions were complete, Leia checked her reflection once more before bracing herself for the inevitable meeting with either Solo or his first mate. She palmed open the hatch and cautiously peered out into the corridor. Nobody was in sight, but she could hear a woman's lilting voice coming from the galley. Betting on Solo's probable distraction, Leia slowly made her way past the opening to the lounge, determined to reach the exit unnoticed. She was dismayed to see find the ramp closed. _There goes my quiet escape,_ she thought as she reached for the controls.

"Bad idea, Princess," Solo said from behind her.

She whirled to see him standing in the open hatch of the lounge, again wincing with the sudden movement. "Captain Solo. I was hoping to leave without disturbing you. You're leaving today, aren't you?"

Solo laughed faintly, his crooked smile somehow comforting, rather than mocking. "No, Your Highness, I left yesterday. How much of last night do you remember?"

Leia thought for a moment, then said self-consciously, "Not much. I remember planning tomorrow's—today's—evacuation with General Dodonna. Then we went to the mess to listen to Vanden's speech and congratulate the pilots and crews on the victory. One of the pilots offered me a drink, and I thought it would be rude to refuse, so I accepted. One drink became several, and I think I may have danced, but the rest is blurry."

The captain rubbed at the stubble on his jaw then said, "Well, you hid it well. I didn't think you were _that_ far gone. I mean, I knew you were drunk when you asked me to sleep with you, but—"

Leia cut him off before his could finish his sentence. "I did no such thing! How dare you invent something like that? Take me back to Yavin 4, Captain, immediately."

"Now wait just a minute, Sister. You said you needed a couple of favours: to get off base and to have sex. If I wasn't interested, you'd find someone who was." Leia tried to interrupt, but Han silenced her with a gesture. "You're just embarrassed, and tryin' to put the blame on me, but I ain't takin' the fall for this. I figured you'd get into trouble if I turned you down, so I let you tag along. I sent you to my bunk to sleep it off, then bumped up my lift-off. Since then, while you've been getting your beauty sleep, I've been flying my ship and making your breakfast." Shouting the last sentence, Solo turned and stomped to the galley, leaving Leia stunned in his wake.

After taking a few moments to regain her composure, Leia followed the captain into the galley. The woman's voice she had heard belonged to a songstress coming from the holodisplay. She approached Solo slowly, and spoke uncertainly, her voice just above a whisper. "My apologies, Captain. I honestly have no recollection beyond the middle of the evening. I don't know why I would have asked you—" Her speech faltered as she searched for a polite way to refer to her proposition.

Mercifully, Solo saved her from continuing when he said, "S'alright, Sweetheart. Just don't go accusin' me of kidnapping again, and we'll get along just fine. You said somethin' about everyone suggesting me. Maybe you should ask them why you picked me."

"I asked for suggestions? No, I couldn't have." _It must have been overhearing the other women talking about him that put the idea in my head. I vaguely remember someone speculating that he was probably as good in the bunks as he is in the cockpit._ Before Leia could contemplate that any further, Solo interrupted her thoughts.

"How do you like your eggs?"

For the second time in one morning, Leia was caught off-guard by his change of subject. The thought of food increased her nausea, but she managed to reply after a moment, "I'm not really feeling well. Please don't go to any effort for me."

"No effort involved; I gotta eat anyway. After last night, I guess you wouldn't wanna eat much, but you gotta eat somethin'. I'll just make extra toast. I can whip up some more eggs if you change your mind." The captain started breaking greenish-brown eggs into a bowl and adding what seemed to Leia an absurd amount of spices.

As she watched Solo whisk the eggs into froth, Leia resumed conversation. "May I ask where we're going, and whether I'll be able to get transportation to an Alliance base when we get there?"

"You may," was Solo's only reply as he poured the eggs into the heated pan on the cook top.

With a sigh, Leia asked, "Captain, what is our destination? Will I be able to hire someone to return me to the Rebellion?"

Solo chuckled, much to Leia's irritation, and responded, "Tatooine. I got somethin' I gotta do there, but I can take you back when I'm done. If that's what you really want. You seemed pretty sure you wanted to get away last night. Was that the booze talking, or was that the booze letting you say what you can't say sober?"

Leia tensed before answering, "I don't know _what_ I said, much less why I said it. Please, just let it go."

"All right, Your Worship, whatever you say. Caf?" Solo asked as he gestured through the hatch to the lounge.

Leia took the proffered mug and headed in the direction Solo had indicated. He followed her, carrying a cup of caf and a plate containing eggs, sausage, and a large pile of toast. Leia sat on the acceleration couch, at the table already set for two. The captain placed two slices on her plate and said, "Decorate 'em however you want," as he pointed at the condiments in the centre of the table. "I can make more food for you if you want, but you ain't leavin' the table 'til you finish those." She started to protest, but he stopped her with a glare and continued, " I know you don't wanna eat, but I don't wanna eat alone, and it would be very rude to turn me down." He broke into a grin as he finished his statement, winked at her, and began his meal.

His grin had the last effect she would have expected: she giggled. "I wouldn't want to be rude." She began to reach for the butter, but thought better of it. Dry toast was probably wiser, if she had to eat at all. Leia thought she should ask the captain for a more detailed account of the evening's events, but was not sure how to broach the subject, so she chose a more neutral conversation. "You looked very comfortable in the galley. I've always assumed 'free traders' lived on rations unless they were in a port."

"I do eat out when I'm portside, but rations are a lousy excuse for food. Most pilots can't be bothered to cook, but I don't mind, if it means I don't end up eating sawdust all the time. And if I let Chewie make the food decisions, I'd eat a lot of raw meat and flat-bread." Leia watched as Solo's crooked smile reappeared, and she found herself studying his face. The scar on his chin and the slight wrinkling at the corners of his eyes did nothing to detract from his good looks. They gave him character, though they made him look harsher than the ideal of male beauty her aunts had advocated. Suddenly, Leia realized she'd been staring, though Solo seemed not to have noticed, and was eating his meal in earnest. She took a small bite of her toast, and a small sip of her caf, and decided to just sit quietly, allowing him to make the next foray into conversation. It didn't take him long to accommodate her.

"We'll get to Tatooine in about three hours, but it'll be the middle of the night in the port we're headed for. I'd planned to leave Yavin later, so I'd get there around first dawn, but I figured you wouldn't wanna wait. We can just button down in the Wastes for a while, I guess. I don't wanna make port until I'm ready to, uh, run my errand. The wrong people might notice. You gonna be able to keep yourself occupied and out of trouble once we hit town? You prob'ly shouldn't stay on the ship, since lots of people will recognize it, but Mos Eisley ain't exactly the best place for a princess."

"I'm sure I'll manage," Leia retorted derisively. "Or, I could go with you on your errand. That way, you can protect the helpless princess yourself."

"Hey, relax, Sweetheart. Don't get defensive. I was just letting you know what kind of place it is. You can't go with me, and you can't stay on the _Falcon_. There isn't much to do in Mos Eisley 'cept drink, and we already know you ain't real good at that," Solo said with a wink. "So, find a little corner to hang out in. You can't run around out there in that dress; it's too classy for that dust-ball spaceport. You'll draw too much attention, so we'll have to see what we can dig up for you. I think I've got some stuff from one of my passengers that might fit you."

_Passengers? That's an interesting euphemism. I can only imagine what they might have left behind. _Leia wasn't sure which part of his zigzagging diatribe to reply to, so she simply nodded and continued eating her toast.

"That's settled then. Soon as we're done eating, we'll head to the cockpit and start your lessons."

Solo's calm statement startled Leia, and rather than the more eloquent query she would have preferred, she blurted, "What lessons?"

"We agreed that you'd pull your weight on this trip. No free rides, remember?"

"Actually," Leia hedged.

"Right. Well, you said you could fly a little bit, and you didn't argue when I said you'd be co-piloting. I won't leave you alone at the helm if I can help it. I just want you ready if something comes up and I need more hands in there. They designed 1300s to have a crew of six, you know: pilot, co-pilot, nav, comm, and two gunners. If you're not up to co-pilot, you can take nav and comm. Unless we're attacked--then you'll take guns. I know you can handle that."

"Aye, Captain," Leia said with a mock-salute. "Where is your co-pilot, anyway?"

"Prob'ly cursing me and terrifying the ground crew on Yavin. I didn't exactly tell him we were leaving." Solo grinned sheepishly, then said, "I was actually trying to figure out how to convince him to stay and help with the evacuation when you approached me at the party. So I guess I did take advantage of the opportunity you gave me, just not the way you assumed I would. He'll be better off if he stays with the rebels for now."

"It's not as though being on a rebel base is safe."

"No, it isn't, but there's no way he'd let me take care of this business on my own. Here, he'd be an easy target, 'cause of his size. There, he still stands out, but nobody's gunnin' for him specifically. Anyway, are you gonna eat any more?" When Leia shook her head, he continued, "Okay, you have ten minutes while I clean up, then we'll be in the cockpit until we get to Tatooine." It wasn't until after he'd left that it occurred to her to wonder why he thought he would be safe. _The "business" he mentioned is probably a __cover story. In all likelihood, he's just meeting some portside bim and has to wait until __her husband leaves for work._ Surprised by her sudden resentment, Leia tried to shake it off, and headed for the refresher.


	4. Han: Tatooine Revisited

_**Author's note: **_The material from this chapter onward is intended for mature audiences. This chapter is only mildly suggestive, but the story will probably get more descriptive later. We'll see how much my Beta takes out (naughty grin). If you're offended by adult situations, please hit the back button and search for something more family-friendly. Thanks for the reviews, folks. It helps figure out what I'm missing.

**Han: Tatooine Revisited**

"You ready for reversion?" Han asked as the timer on the navicomp neared zero. Leia nodded, so he said, "Okay, when the timer goes off, revert to realspace." They had discussed the ship's controls after breakfast, and Leia had absorbed the information quickly. She had asked astute questions about the ship's operations, and had responded to his hypothetical scenarios promptly, accepting his few corrections without dispute. The navicomp beeped, the princess pushed the lever forward, and the stars turned from blurry lines to glittering, individual points. Never one to be distracted while at the con, Han nonetheless couldn't help but briefly admire the beauty of the sight every time he made the transition to realspace. He quickly scanned the sensors, and determined that all was normal in the space surrounding Tatooine. "Think you can handle her for a bit? Just make and maintain orbit, and then we'll look for somewhere out of the way to land." His student seemed confident, but looked at him for confirmation before she toggled any switches or pressed any buttons. "Good job, Princess. Maintain course and speed," he directed as she achieved stable orbit. "We need to scan the surface near Mos Eisley," he pointed at the city on the scanner's topographical display. "Find a reasonably flat spot with low heat signatures. We don't want any company out there. We also don't want to be too far from the city. I haven't slept since we left Yavin, and I want to sleep as long as I can once we put down. That won't happen if we're a two-hour flight from the port."

"How about here?" She indicated a blue spot surrounded by concentric wavy lines. "It's only about 150 kilometres from the city; it's low-lying, so we'd be shielded from casual observation; the closest hotspot is a small one, at least 25 klicks away. Could be heat from the suns trapped in the rock, or a small nest of krayt dragons. The _Falcon_ shouldn't have to worry about krayts, should it?"

"Not if we keep the shields up. That might generate more of an energy signature than we want, though. We'll check it out. If it doesn't look as promising from close up, we'll have to find something else."

The princess nodded, then reached for the controls until Han stopped her. "Not yet, Your Highness. The _Falcon_ can be a little finicky entering atmosphere. Once we're in, you can take over, and I'll talk you through flying a low pass and landing." She moved to vacate the pilot's chair, but Han stopped her again. "Nah, stay there. This won't take long, and we don't wanna switch seats mid-flight." After a few minutes of reaching around the princess, Han had steered the ship into the atmosphere of the desert planet and could relinquish control once more. "Ready? Okay, put your hands over mine, and then I'll get out of your way." After she had followed his direction, Han leaned back in the over-sized co-pilot's seat, and continued to patiently give instructions. The close pass they took over their intended landing site showed no life signs, only a small moisture collector, so Han talked her through the landing sequence. "Way to go, Sweetheart. You're a better pilot than you let on. Keep at it, and you'll be flying circles around everyone on the base. 'Cept me, of course," he finished with a smirk.

"I learn quickly." Leia grinned as she parried his conceit. "Enjoy the feeling of superiority while it lasts."

The princess stood, stretched, and turned to leave the cockpit, when Han cut short her escape. "Not so fast, Your Worship. We gotta tuck this old girl in before we can go to bed. Sit back down and go through shut down procedures. If you hafta take off, the process will be exactly opposite. She handles smoother leaving atmosphere than entering, so you shouldn't have any problems with her until you get to base. Then, if you have to, you get someone with more experience at atmospheric entry to come up. Preferably Chewie, since he knows the _Falcon_. A shuttle can dock with the top hatch, and they can take you in, or at least co-pilot for you. Got it?"

"Why would I have to take off? You'll be here after you're finished with your tryst, and you can fly us back to base."

"Is that why you think I'm here? Why would I have to wait 'til first dawn for that? You're not even close. Like I said, I got an errand to run. It should only take a few hours, but I'll give you a deadline after I make contact. If you haven't heard from me by that time, you take off. Go back to the Rebellion--you must know where they're movin' to. Make sure Chewie gets the _Falcon_ and everything on it. Now, let's start the shutdown, so we can get to bed." Han demonstrated the sequence for the princess, though she actually operated the controls. He made her repeat the sequence verbally twice, and re-enact it twice more. Then he made her reverse the process, going through the steps until he was confident that she could take off in a hurry if it became necessary. "Ok," he said, finally, "Let's hit the sack. I'm wiped, and tomorrow could be hairy." He rose and headed toward the crew cabins, stopping when he noticed she hadn't followed. He turned and called, "You comin', Sweetheart, or are you gonna stay there 'til dawn?" When she didn't respond, he retraced his steps and found her standing exactly where she had been when he had left the cockpit. "You comin' to bed?" he asked more gently.

"I, um, no, I don't think that's a good idea." Her fearful expression was not what he had expected, so he just stood for a moment formulating his response.

"I'll take Chewie's hammock; you can have my bunk again." He paused, knowing he should leave it at that, but couldn't resist teasing her a little. "'Course, you were the one asking me to bed last night. Can't blame a guy for trying." He watched her face carefully as he chuckled softly.

The princess seemed to relax a little at his attempt to lighten the situation, and shrugged. "I guess I can't blame you, but it is a woman's prerogative to change her mind." His chuckle grew louder at her statement, and he allowed her to precede him down the corridor.

* * *

He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw her standing at the foot of the hammock. She stood quietly for a moment, as though indecisive, then slowly started to unfasten her dress, letting it slide down her shoulders to the floor. He rose from the hammock as gracefully as he could, dropping the last metre to the deck in his bare feet. Worried that he would ruin the mood, he approached her carefully and asked softly, "Are you sure?"

She smiled and answered huskily, "Woman's prerogative." She took his left hand in her right and drew him closer to her naked body, slipping her left hand just inside the waistband of his sleep pants.

"Not here," he murmured as he nibbled her earlobe and caressed her breast. "Let's go to my cabin."

She nodded, released his pants, and readjusted her grip on his hand as she led him into the corridor, her dress forgotten. As they walked the short distance to his cabin, he admired her form: the curve of her hips and rear, the delicate indentation at the small of her back. He watched her unbound hair sway in time to her steps, obscuring his view and increasing his arousal. She palmed the controls when they arrived at his quarters and smiled over her shoulder as she pulled him toward the bunk. She sat, facing him, on the edge of the bed, and with gentle but insistent pressure on the hand she still held, guided him to his knees between her feet. With their faces only centimetres apart, she leaned closer still, smiling with her lips parted slightly. He bent to meet her in a kiss when she stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

Her smile changed, became playful, as she shouted, "Captain, it's almost first dawn. Time to get up!"

With a surprised grunt, Han turned suddenly toward her voice, only remembering he was in a hammock as he fell from it. His previously discarded blanket was all that softened the blow as he landed unceremoniously on the hard deck.

The princess laughed at his predicament, but managed to choke out, "I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to startle you. I'll wait for you in the cockpit."

Her continuing laughter faded as she walked away, leaving him to collect himself. "Damn," he muttered. The only consolation to his injured dignity was that he thought she had left before noticing his arousal. Han eased up off the floor, and headed for the refresher.

* * *

Nearly twenty minutes later, he arrived at the cockpit just as the princess was completing preflight checks. "I was about to begin the start-up sequence," she said with a hint of mirth.

"Alright," he said, his voice still somewhat hoarse. "Anything on the sensors that wasn't there when we shut down?" He checked for himself as she confidently replied in the negative. "Go for it--fire her up." Han observed quietly, resisting the temptation to give her instructions, or even take over completely. Once she had all systems warming up he asked, "Got the caf on yet?"

"No, I thought that was what took you so long to get here."

To ensure she realized he was joking, he snorted loudly and said, "Some co-pilot. Making the captain a pot of caf after you make him fall out of bed is obviously the highest priority. We've got a few minutes before the Falcon finishes warming up--we'll continue your training in the galley before you take off."

After Han had shown the princess where the caf supplies were and how to make caf to his preference, they stood awkwardly watching it brew. Leia finally broke the silence when the pot was almost full.

"So, it will only take a few minutes to get to Mos Eisley; where will that put your time line?"

"Figure on a half hour to land, shut down, and make contact for my errand. We'll leave the ship at half power, so we won't need to wait for warm-up if we hafta jet. Let's say three hours from the time we leave the _Falcon_ 'til I'm done. That'll put us about 1100 local time. If you haven't heard from me by 1200, get to the docking bay. Watch for a trap. If it's all clear, take off. When we land, I'll make sure your palmprint will open the ramp. We still gotta find somethin' for you to wear. Hold tight," he said as he left the galley. He went to a storage closet near the crew cabins and withdrew an old nerf-hide bag. The items he sought were crammed under an old swoop helmet. He had not thought of them in years, but knew exactly where he would find them.

Leia had just finished pouring two mugs of caf when he returned with a bundle of clothing. He took a quick sip from the cup she handed him before setting it down. He held up the clothes for her inspection: a drab shirt, pants, and boots only slightly too large for her. They were obviously boy's clothes, but they were inconspicuous and she would have some measure of anonymity while she roamed the seedy port.

The princess grimaced faintly, but took the clothes and headed for the cabins. While she was gone, Han finished his cup of caf, and poured himself another. He was considering heading for the cockpit to wait for her when she made her appearance at the hatch. The over-sized clothes, and the way she had styled her hair--a full hanging braid on each side of her head--made her look younger and more innocent than Han would have thought possible. Guilt struck him as he recalled his dream. _She's just a kid_, he thought, but said, "that'll do. Much less princess-like. You'll be practically invisible dressed like that."

"I thought that was the idea," she responded, reaching for her mug. As she headed for the cockpit, Han secured his mug in the cleaner before he followed her at a distance, careful to avoid comparisons to his dream.


	5. Leia: Killing Time

**Leia: Killing Time**

Leia shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight as she left the shelter of the docking bay. She patted the cargo pockets of her pants once more, to confirm that the holdout blaster and vibroshiv had remained concealed. She had looked at the layout of the port town while Solo was making his contact, and had decided to try to find some clothing at the marketplace. Other than the outfit she currently wore, which included her only set of undergarments, she had only her ceremonial gown. She had some time to kill, so the market trip would "keep her out of trouble," as Solo had said, and provide her with some wardrobe options.

In preparation for her role in the Rebel Alliance, Leia had learned to study maps well and prepare for contingencies; she used this training to plot a circuitous route to the market. Solo's warning of the trap she might find when she returned to the _Falcon_ had made her plan the leisurely course, thus saving the more direct path for her return. As she walked, she noticed that both the captain's choice of attire for her and his vague descriptions of Mos Eisley were appropriate. She would certainly not have chosen this place for a vacation and only reluctantly for a refuelling stopover. _At least it isn't too hot, yet. _

With no difficulty, Leia arrived at the bazaar. She had been surveying the various kiosks when a chronometer decorated with what Leia assumed were local gemstones caught her eye, and she attempted to locate a salesperson. A woman was engaged in bawdy conversation with an unkempt young man, and Leia was disinclined to interrupt. She browsed a few minutes more, hoping that the clerk would notice her growing impatience. When the woman still did not cease her vulgar conversation, Leia moved on to the next booth, giving the attendant her best glare as she passed.

Several booths later, Leia was attracted to the smell coming from a food vendor, and decided a snack would be in order, since she hadn't eaten anything after the two pieces of toast yesterday. She bought a mixed platter and proceeded to a sheltered table to eat. The food was bland, but palatable, which led her thoughts to drift as she ate. Solo hadn't mentioned anything to eat last night, as she might have expected after his insistence on breakfast, but then, she'd only been awake a few hours before they went to bed. _That was embarrassing. He as much as admitted he was expecting me to sleep with him, but at least he didn't try to push the issue. That would not have ended well. Am I that easy to read? Of course he could read me; I was standing there shaking. After what happened on the _Death Star_, who wouldn't be terrified? _Nauseated by the reminder of her torture, Leia pushed the remainder of her meal away, and struggled to regain her composure._ Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ Leia's nerves started to calm, but her stomach did not.

She checked her chrono, set to local time, and found that she still had over an hour before the captain had expected to meet her back at the _Falcon_. Leia rose from the table and found a booth with simple undergarments that seemed they would fit her. She was satisfied to find this salesperson was attentively working his register. She chose a matched set, joined the queue and waited patiently for her turn, observing the other shoppers more carefully as she remembered her previous paranoia.

Soon enough, Leia found herself at the front of the line, and the young man served her efficiently, but indifferently. _Indifference suits me just fine. He'll be less likely to remember me, and Solo said I should avoid drawing attention_, Leia thought as she completed her transaction. She looked over at the first booth she had stopped at, and found a much younger woman was on duty, so walked over to see if her service would be any better. As she approached, the girl acknowledged her with a polite smile and asked, "May I help you?"

Leia was glad she had returned to ask about the timepiece. "I was by earlier and noticed the chrono with the white stones. Could you tell me more about it?"

The clerk replied, "This is a mass-manufactured chrono, but was decorated by a local artisan with krayt pearls. Because of the danger involved in collecting the pearls, we sell the chronos for 425 credits."

The girl's face seemed to anticipate Leia's shock at the price, but her bearing gave away her own surprise as Leia contemplated the purchase. Though the price _was_ a little extravagant, it was less than she would expect to pay in a more refined shop in the core, if the salesperson were telling the truth about the pearls. Instead of haggling, as she was sure the girl expected, Leia asked if there were any more masculine designs. Leia finally settled on a pattern with pearls running along the band of the chrono, fashioned to resemble a krayt's tail. The clerk completed the transaction and said, "Thank you so much for your business. Please accept this complimentary cleaning kit and case." She looked around, and then whispered, "I work on commission. You just made my month!" The young woman smiled as she wrapped the purchase, and waved as Leia walked away.

Leia's joy at the clerk's reaction melted as she stepped out of the relative shelter and back into the heat of the twin suns, the first nearing its zenith. She checked her chrono, finding that it was almost time for the captain to contact her. As though summoned by her thoughts, his muted voice sounded from the shirt pocket holding her comlink. Releasing tension she hadn't been aware of, Leia retrieved the device and answered it with the all-clear they had agreed upon before leaving the _Falcon_.

He responded, "I'm back at the bay, Your Worship."

"I'm on my way. I'll be there in five minutes or less." Leia was glad she had reserved the shortest route for her return. She didn't know how much longer she could take the intense heat, and she didn't want to delay their departure any longer than necessary.

When she arrived at the docking bay, Solo was under his ship, and appeared to be using an electronic device to inspect the hull. Leia was about to call out a greeting when her nausea returned in force. She was unable to contain it this time, however, and barely managed to get to the floor grate before she emptied the contents of her stomach. The captain had clearly heard her retching; he stopped his examination to rush to her side.

"You all right, Princess?" he asked.

Leia wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her tunic before answering. "I'll be fine. I think the heat and the meal just decided they didn't like each other. Let's lift off, so I can lay down."

"That's the plan. Get some water while I finish the bug-check, and I'll meet you in the cockpit."

Leia followed Solo's advice, and was feeling somewhat better by the time he arrived at the ship's control centre. He reminded her to buckle in, then brought the ship to full power without another word. It wasn't until he had engaged the hyperdrive that he spoke again. "So, what'd you eat?"

"Something bland and local--meat, vegetables, and bread. I guess my hangover wasn't quite over yet."

"Could be, but how 'bout I run the scanner over you, just to make sure the food wasn't spoiled or drugged?"

"I don't think that's necessary, Captain," Leia began before Solo cut her off.

"I _do_ think it's necessary, and it's my ship. I'm not making a request; I was just trying to be polite. Get to the med-bunk, crewman."

Leia was surprised enough by the order that she complied, and headed aft. When Solo entered the converted crew quarters behind her, she chose to deflect some of his concern and possibly throw him off guard a little, by asking, "Do you have a clothes-valet on board?"

Her tactic failed, however, as he simply nodded and toggled the power to the hand-held scanner. "Don't worry about the shirt, though. It'll be way too big, but you can wear one of mine 'til yours is clean."

Leia tried another approach to distract him. "How was your errand?"

This seemed more successful. "Good--much better than I expected, actually. I had to pay off a Hutt before he got too pissed at me. That's never easy, 'cause they get mad fast. He just said he knew I was gonna cover my debt, then tried to give me another run. I told him I was busy, though, and I'd get back to him when I could."

By this time, the scanner had warmed up, and Solo had started to examine Leia carefully. She tried again to protest, but he continued anyway. She submitted to the scan when she realized that her arguments were sailing past him, and hoped that the device was as archaic as the rest of the ship.

Her luck wasn't that good, she discovered when Solo inhaled sharply. "Those are nasty bruises, Princess. Have you started treatment for the cracked ribs? You really need to…"

"What?" Leia asked when the captain stopped his inspection. She knew about the contusions, and had suspected the ribs were cracked. _He knows I was an Imperial prisoner, and interrogation isn't exactly gentle. What could he have found to render him speechless? Probably the death tag._

"I'm not a medic or anything but I don't think it was the food, the heat, or the booze that had you puking."

"What, then?" she demanded. _The death tag wouldn't make me sick; if it was going to, it would have started days ago..._

"Did you know you're pregnant?"


	6. Han: Making Sure

**Han: Making Sure**

Her face had been flushed when she had entered the makeshift med-bay, but all the blood had completely drained now. "I can't be," she declared. "Your lousy excuse for a ship can't possibly have an accurate scanner."

"Maybe it's wrong," he granted softly, ignoring the insult to the _Falcon_. "You'd better get checked out when I get you back to base."

Her expression changed rapidly from disbelief to panic as she pleaded, "No, please. I can't go there. If it is true, they can't know about it. Then they'll know about everything."

Realization swept over Han as he replayed her words in his head. _Damned Imps raped her. No wonder she was so scared when I asked her to come to bed._ "I don't know what to say, Sweetheart. I'm sorry. I won't take you to the base. But you do have to get medical attention. I'll go up front and find out where we are. Maybe there's a medcentre nearby that we can trust." She didn't respond in any way, so Han simply laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently before returning to the cockpit.

_Didn't see that one comin', did you, Solo? We're not far from Teth. Should have a decent medcentre. Maybe even one that could keep quiet about the princess's visit._ _Seems to me there's a Corellian resistance cell there. _He looked up as the subject of his thoughts entered. "Hey. If we drop out of hyperspace now, we can micro-jump to Teth. They're Rebel-friendly there, but there are neutral cities, too." He paused to allow her to comment, but continued when she just sat in Chewie's seat and stared at him blankly. "Teth it is, then." Han triggered the sequence to revert to realspace, plotted the micro-jump, and returned the ship to light speed in silence. After he completed his task, he looked over at the princess, and tried to think of something to say. Not sure what was going to come out, he opened his mouth anyway, but stopped when she shook her head.

"Don't. There's nothing you can say. There's nothing I want to hear. I must have suspected, but wouldn't admit it to myself until I was drunk. I guess that's why I propositioned you, and why I needed to escape the base. I must have wanted you to help me forget. By giving myself to you, I'd have made a choice to have sex. Maybe that would erase, or replace, the times I didn't have a choice." Leia rose from the co-pilot's seat and looked at Han, her expression clouded with fear and doubt. Still not certain what he should do or say, he decided to simply put his arms around her. As he pulled her into his lap she began to weep, and he hoped he had made the right choice.

After what seemed only seconds, and yet, hours, the navicomputer chimed their arrival. Han swivelled the chair back toward the controls, and removed one hand from the princess's shoulders to pull the hyperdrive lever. The _Falcon_ eased out of hyperspace, though for once, Han did not pause to reflect on the transition. He gave Leia a gentle squeeze, kissed her on the top of her head, and whispered, "Sweetheart, I gotta fly now." She nodded, and moved to the co-pilot's chair without a word. Han did his best to give her a reassuring smile before turning his attention back to the controls.

Han established contact with the city of Terius. "This is Captain Deckard Boyd of the _Vantage_, requesting immediate clearance to land. I have an injured passenger, so I need something near a medical facility." The port attendant assigned a berth to Han, and gave directions to the nearest hospital. Han landed without incident and made arrangements to have a rental speeder delivered to his docking bay. He quickly shut down the ship, and Leia seemed almost catatonic, following him meekly as he led her to the vehicle.

Han carried Leia from the speeder to the medcentre's entrance, partly because she was still unsteady, but also because he knew a patient was often a lower priority when arriving under her own power. Though Leia had not lost consciousness at any point, Han made certain to tell the triage nurse that she had in order to ensure rapid treatment.

Now that she was in an active treatment area, Han was forced to sit in the waiting area, completing the data-form the registration clerk had foisted on him. None of the staff had recognized the princess, and he planned to keep it that way. He was making up details for every field, even the few for which he knew the true answers. He had told Leia on the trip from the port the alias he had decided for her, and despite her trance-like state, she had risen from her seat when the admitting nurse had called, "Reyal Finset." Han completed the form in short order, with only one non-fictional response--for blood-type, he keyed the box marked "unknown." Perhaps the princess knew, but she had not shared that information, and he would not jeopardize her treatment by falsifying what could be pertinent medical information. He wished he had noticed if his scanner had listed it, but it was too late for that now. _Besides, if my equipment could pick it up, theirs certainly can._

The registration clerk was staring at Han, he noticed, so he made one more pass over the form, rose from his seat, and returned the datapad. She scrolled through the form quickly and said, "Thank you, Mr. Boyd. Your employer is in good hands. Please take a seat. An attendant will come for you when Miss Finset is ready to see you."

Decades later, Han was still waiting for an update, so he thought he'd turn on the charm to get information out of the clerk. He approached the registration desk with a deliberate swagger. "Excuse me, Darlin', but I'm hoping you can help me out." Han put on his best sheepish grin as he said, "Minister Finset is gonna kill me if I don't get his daughter back soon. Could you please find out how things're goin'? If it's gonna be a while, I'll have to tell him she's here, and he'll raise hell if he finds out she's been here all day without him knowin'."

The woman seemed to accept his explanation, and agreed to check on "Reyal" for him. Han paced in front of the desk for a few minutes until she returned. Gone was the soft expression the clerk had worn when she left; it was replaced by an icy glare. "If you had anything to do with putting her in here, you're in serious trouble. I've already notified the authorities."

"Whoa, hold on a minute. Like I said on the form, I'm just an employee. Minister Finset sent me looking for her after she didn't come home. I found her wandering in the port this morning. She collapsed when she saw me, and I just assumed she was spiced. I brought her straight here. How bad is she? I need to call her father, don't I? What should I tell him? You gotta help me." Han's desperate rambling had the desired effect, and the clerk softened slightly.

"Calm down, sir. I didn't really call the authorities, but my finger was on the alarm. I figured I should give you the benefit of the doubt, since you carried her in, but I had to make sure you weren't the one who had harmed her. You are not a relative, so I cannot discuss the nature or extent of her injuries with you. Miss Finset is past her majority, so by law we don't need his consent to treat her, nor do we need to inform him of her injuries, but you should still tell her father she's here. I can help you contact him, if you wish. If Miss Finset agrees, the doctors can discuss her condition with him."

Han allowed the breath he'd been holding to escape as he replied, "He's off-planet, so I'll have to comm him from the encrypted set on the ship. I'll tell him she's here, and give him your comm code. If I give you my personal comlink number, uh," he stumbled as he read her ID card, "Miss Cates, could you contact me if there's any change? I'm at the main port, so I'm only a few minutes away by speeder."

Miss Cates nodded, and handed Han a sheet of flimsy and stylus to write down his comm code. "Maybe if things work out, I could use this under better circumstances." She winked as he handed her the code.

Smiling flirtatiously, Han responded, "I hope I live through this so you can. I'd better take off, but I'll be back in a flash." With a wave, he bid the clerk goodbye, and left through the same doors he'd carried the princess through only an hour before. _Damnit,_ _Solo, why'd you have to lay the charm on so thick? What the hell are you gonna do when you get back there?_ He climbed into his rented speeder, started it up, and headed for the port. _Gotta kill some time there, I guess, while I "call her father." Nope. Better idea._ Han hit the brakes hard and swung around into the lot of a boutique.

He approached the first salesperson he saw and said, "I need a couple of outfits for the boss's kid. She'd wear a men's small, if she was a guy. Actually, that'd be a little small in the chest, but too long in the arms and legs. Can you translate that to a woman's size?"

The woman smiled and said, "You don't shop for women much, I gather. I think I can figure it out, though. Is the lady over there close to the same size?"

Han followed the woman's arm, studying the target for a moment. "Pretty close, yeah. That woman's a few kilos heavier, though. Definitely bigger in the chest, too." When the clerk laughed, Han took a more defensive stance. "Hey--you asked. It's my job to pay attention to details. If your dad's pilot had to go buy you clothes, you'd want him getting stuff that fit, right?"

"I'm sorry, sir, you're right--I did ask. And yes, if you were my dad's pilot, I would have wanted you to notice my figure." She paused, seemingly watching Han's face for a reaction, so he tapped his foot impatiently. "Ahem. Well. What is the occasion?"

"She took off with nothin' but the clothes on her back. It's gonna take awhile to get her home, and she'll need stuff to wear. Normal stuff." He paused as he considered the clothes he had seen the princess wearing--the dress from the Death Star, Rebel fatigues, and the gown from the medal ceremony on Yavin 4. _Nothing normal about any of that. What would she be comfortable in? _"She's a classy dresser, but not over-the-top, you know? Feminine, but business-like. Nothin' revealing. Neutral colours or white." Han decided he was rambling again, so stopped abruptly.

"That gives us a place to start. Let me show you these." She led Han to a section full of the type of clothes he had just described, and selected an outfit. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"That's great. Pick five more, add the things she'll need to go with them--shoes, handbags, scarves, whatever. She'll also need, uh, unmentionables. It should only take three days to catch up to her father, but we'd better plan for double that."

As the woman picked through the racks, Han forced himself to feign interest for a few moments, and was almost relieved when his comlink buzzed. "Boyd here." He listened as a man's voice apologized for the behaviour of the registrar, and explained that Han's employer was demanding to be released. Han snapped his fingers at the saleswoman and made a "hurry up" gesture, while responding to the man on the comlink. "No offence taken, Administrator. I assumed the clerk had Miss Finset's best interests in mind, even if her tactics were unorthodox. I see no need to take disciplinary action. I will finish up here, and arrive at the hospital in approximately ten minutes. Thank you for your call." Han closed the connection, and walked to the payment desk, having observed the salesperson heading toward him.

"Does your charge require any other feminine items? I could recommend a pharmacy, if you like."

Han stared in confusion briefly before he caught on, and replied, "Uh, prob'ly. I'll bring her with me for that stuff, though. I've gotta go pick her up from the hospital now, so if you could just finish the sale..."

"Of course, sir." She entered the items into the computer and read a figure to Han off the screen. He did his best to hide his surprise at the amount, and handed over his credit chit. _Good thing Jabba didn't soak me as bad as I thought he would._ As soon as the transaction was complete, Han scooped up his parcels and rushed out of the store.

**A note on the timing of the pregnancy:**

How much "In-Universe" time does it take for the events of Star Wars, from the capture of the _Tantive IV_ to the medal ceremony? We don't know for certain how long R2-D2 and C-3PO wandered in the desert, nor how long they were on the sandcrawler before Owen Lars purchased them. We also don't know how long it took for Vader's ship to reach the Death Star (wherever it was) and then for the Death Star to reach Alderaan. My guess is a couple of days to a week. I believe that the trip from Tatooine to Alderaan's remains must have taken a couple of days (otherwise, why was Luke so attached to Ben?), and therefore, Leia was an Imperial prisoner for at least several days, possibly more than a week. I also believe that the trip from "Alderaan" to Yavin 4 must have taken at least a day or two (notice that in Chapter Three I said Leia had slept in the master cabin before). I don't believe that the medal ceremony happened within a few minutes of the destruction of the Death Star; it was more likely at least a few days, if not a week or even a month, depending on how long that particular battle lasted afterwards (the evacuation of Yavin 4 took eight months, due to an Imperial siege of the base). If I were running a rebellion, I'd be more concerned with assessing and dealing with immediate damage/personnel/supplies than with handing out medals and throwing a party. With all my suppositions for the timing of canon events, I'm putting the start of this story almost one month after Leia's capture. On top of all that, _we_ know that Leia is Force-sensitive, even though she doesn't. I think that her latent ability would result in greater awareness of the changes that pregnancy would make to her body. You don't have to agree with me, of course, and I welcome other opinions, but I hope this very long-winded explanation covers my rationale for the story. Check out the links in my profile for general pregnancy info.


	7. Leia: A Gentler Interrogation

**Leia: A Gentler Interrogation**

Leia had come back to herself while the doctor had been performing the internal exam. She had panicked, flailing about and screaming, "Stop it stop stop stop stop it," until the nurse had sedated her. She awoke after the exam was complete, and began apologizing to the staff. They had questioned her for a while, focusing on how she had received her injuries and whether she remembered who her attacker had been. Her frustration was growing. "I just need some time. If I decide to go through with it, I'll be back. It's a big decision, and I'm the one who will have to live with the consequences. If I need to 'talk it out' with someone, as you keep suggesting, I'll call the crisis line. Please, just let me leave." She could not tell them about the imprisonment, the interrogation, the death tag, or any of the other horrible things that she assumed they would not believe. She certainly could not tell them that she was from Alderaan, that she was the reason the Empire had chosen it to demonstrate the Death Star's capabilities. So she told them the easy things.

She told them that a group of Imperials had beaten and raped her. She was certain the men had been officers because of their uniforms, but could not recall any other details. She was from an occupied world, and so could not report them even if she had known who they were. She had felt nauseated several times over the last few weeks, but assumed it was a stress reaction. She was not feeling pain from her injuries, so had not sought medical attention. She did not recall having lost consciousness, but did other patients? Her pilot was certainly not to blame--he had been furious when he had run the scan on her, and immediately brought her here for treatment and confirmation of his limited findings. He was the only one, other than the hospital staff, who even knew anything was wrong with her. He had taken care of her. He would take her home, when she was ready, if they would just let her go. She thanked them for treating her ribs and other injuries, and for presenting her with her options regarding her pregnancy. She implored them again to release her, but they continued to attempt to convince her to seek counselling.

Just as Leia felt she could take no more, she heard a knock at the door. It opened slightly and a refined, elderly man asked if he could enter. The doctor looked to Leia, who nodded, so the man came in, closed the door, and addressed Leia directly.

"Miss Finset, I've spoken with your employee. He will be here to collect you momentarily. Before you go, however, I would like to ask you a few more questions. Would that be all right?"

"If you promise I can leave when you're done, I will answer your questions."

"Thank you, Miss Finset. I promise. Doctor, Nurse, you may leave. Please ask my assistant to come in as a witness." When the old woman entered the room, the man took the seat across from Leia and continued. "My name is Salva. I am the hospital's Chief Administrator. It is rare that I see patients any more, but I do like to stay involved in medicine if my schedule permits. I have reviewed your file, so I am familiar with the details of your exam. I want to be certain that my staff has treated you well. Not just your injuries, but your person. Do you feel the doctor and nurse have given you all you need to make an informed decision?"

"Yes."

"Do you feel that you've been treated fully, fairly, and politely?"

"Yes."

"Will you return if you need more help--physical or emotional?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anything you'd like to bring to my attention?"

"No."

"Then as soon as your pilot arrives, you're free to go, Your Highness." Leia gasped, and Salva hurried to add, "My assistant and I will not reveal your identity. She recognized you when your companion carried you in, and came straight to me. I assure you, nobody will know anything you do not choose to tell them. Though I am aware it will do nothing to ease your pain, I will offer my condolences for your losses and your suffering. I wish you clear skies, and success in the coming battles. May you find peace in returning it to the galaxy, and may the Force be with you." Salva rose and bowed, bringing Leia's hand to his lips respectfully before he turned and left the room. His assistant curtsied briefly and followed, leaving Leia alone in the room. _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._ Leia sat, breathing, too off-balance to stand, until Captain Solo appeared in the doorway.

When he didn't speak, she cleared her throat and whispered, "Please take me away from here. I need your help."

Solo took her hand and eased her to her feet. He put one arm around her and gave her a few moments to steady herself before he led her out of the room and out of the emergency ward.

* * *

The captain seemed to understand her need for silence, speaking for the first time as they arrived at the _Falcon_. "I'll get you settled, then I gotta bring this stuff in." He chucked a thumb at the tiny cargo space behind him, filled with packages. "It might take a few minutes, so if you need something, just buzz me." He exited the speeder, jogged around to her side, opened her door and helped her to her feet as he had at the medcentre. Leia allowed him to support her all the way into the ship, past the lounge to his cabin. He palmed open the hatch and guided her to the bunk. "You prob'ly want to hit the 'fresher, but it'd be better if you wait 'til I'm back inside. I won't spy on you or anything, but you're still wobbly. If you fall, I won't hear it from outside."

"Good idea," Leia acknowledged as she removed her dusty boots before she lay on the bed. "I'll just rest until you get back."

"I should only be a few minutes. You got your comlink handy?"

"It's still in my pocket, Captain. Go, already, so you can finish up and I can have a shower. You're acting like I'm a lost nerfling." Leia closed her eyes and tried to relax as she heard Solo leave the cabin. She knew she would have to think long and hard about the decision she had to make, but the day had been overwhelming, and she needed to power her brain down for a while. _Think happy thoughts, Leia. Think about helping little lost nerfs._

She dreamed of a grassy field with wildflowers, shrubs, birds, and of course, nerfs. Instead of seeing herself rounding up the animals and returning them to the ranch, however, she saw that they paid her calls and gestures no attention. As she moved closer, she noticed that each one was wearing her face. Solo was gently herding them, and she was soon surrounded by the Leia-nerfs. She looked to Solo for help, and he flashed his crooked smile at her.

"Don't worry. I'll get you out of there and back into your own body." Leia looked down in confusion, only to see shaggy-furred forelegs. "We'll figure this out before the manka cats get here." Solo chucked a thumb over his shoulder as he had in the speeder, this time at a company of stormtroopers, led by Darth Vader and a dozen officers, all marching in neat lines toward them.

Leia screamed, and Solo was at her side holding her hand and murmuring something soothingly. She came fully awake and collapsed into his arms. He held her in a tight embrace and rocked her until she slept.

When she awoke some time later, it was to a slight rumble emanating from the chest beneath her head. She moved carefully, not wanting to disturb the captain's slumber, and managed to leave the bunk quietly. The chrono on the bedside table told her it was morning; she'd slept for over twelve hours. She relaxed slightly when she reached the isolation of the refresher, even more so after she'd made use of it. She washed her hands and face, but when she reached for the towel she had thought was on the hook, she encountered only air. Wiping the water from her eyes, she glanced around for the towel. She did not see it, but did spot the "cycle complete" indicator blinking on the clothes valet. Thinking that the captain must have laundered the towel, she opened the door, finding not only the towel, but several articles of women's clothing. When she finished removing and folding the items, she found that there were six outfits, complete with underclothes, all in her size. She quickly discarded her filthy desert-wear and picked up the soft blue pant-suit, but decided it would be a shame to wear the clean clothes before showering.

She had promised Solo she would wait until he was nearby in case she lost her balance, but she felt much more stable than she had then. _I should still wake the captain first. _She laughed aloud. _Get real, Organa. Over the last few days, the man has helped you vomit into a storm drain, carried you into a hospital, bought you underwear, and held you while you cried yourself to sleep. You can call him "Han."_ Her laughter faded to a giggle as she set the new clothes on the shelf, plucked his robe from its hook and slipped it on, tying the belt as she opened the door.

Solo--_Han_, she corrected herself--was still sleeping. After all her effort to avoid disturbing him earlier, it seemed strange to deliberately wake him now. She hesitated within reach of the bunk and watched him sleep. He grunted softly as he rolled to his side, facing her instead of the bulkhead. His eyes opened abruptly, as though he had sensed her gaze. He said nothing, but maintained eye contact.

"Thank you for the clothes," she said when she found her voice. "They're wonderful. I hope you don't mind that I'm wearing your robe; I'll put it in the valet. I'm going to have a shower before I change. I thought I should wake you first, in case I fell, but you looked so peaceful..." Leia trailed off, suddenly unsure of herself.

Han saved her from trying to finish by sitting up and saying, "No problem. I'm no good at shopping, but the clerk was pretty helpful. I hope they're okay. 'Course, if you don't like anything, or it doesn't fit, or something's missing, it's all her fault." Leia laughed at the childish grin he was now wearing. "I'm glad I woke up before you got in the shower, though. I'll go make us some breakfast and some caf. Leave the doors open so I can hear you if you call." He left the cabin before she could argue, but then she decided he had made sense, and she could trust him to be considerate.


	8. Han: Rumination and Communication

_**Author's Note: **_I am not making any political statements. It's just a story. Concrit is always welcome, but please don't flame me!

**Han: Rumination and Communication**

_She's trying to kill me. When I'm dreaming about her, she wakes me up and I fall out of bed. When I'm _not _dreaming about her, she wakes me up almost like she had in my dream. Just standing there at the foot of the bed. Wearing my robe, this time. It'd be so much easier to take off than that dress must be._ He shook his head as he finished setting up the caf, and started making flatcakes. _Get a grip, Solo. She explained why she was wearing your robe--well, sorta, anyway-- and why she was standing there. She might just kill you yet, but it won't be 'cause she's trying to. Besides, you shouldn't be thinking about her that way. She's just a kid. She's hurting. The last thing she needs is some horny smuggler chasing her._ Han had finished the batter, and started the grotberries simmering with honey. _She's not a kid--she's older than she deserves to be, whatever her age actually is. I want to show her how it should be. But she has to make the next move. I'll help her however I can, make myself available, but wait for her to ask. _He nodded to himself, satisfied with his reasoning. The caf was ready, so Han poured a cup while he stirred the sauce. He was adding the batter to the thickened fruit when Leia emerged from the corridor.

She wore the light blue suit, one he hadn't seen the saleswoman choose, though he'd seen it when he put it into the valet. He considered her appearance for a moment. The outfit suited her; it seemed to hug in all the right places. She was beginning to look uncomfortable, so he smiled as politely as he could and said, "Looks good. Everything fit okay?"

"I haven't tried everything on, but I think they were all the same size. These fit very well, even the stockings." She pointed at her feet and laughed at her own joke, so he joined her, though he'd been more interested to hear about the things he couldn't see.

"You didn't find the shoes? I think that package was on the desk. There were shoes, belts, I don't know--stuff. Go have a look."

Leia came back wearing more appropriate footwear just as Han was removing the pan from the cook top. "Thank you, again. I feel more human already."

"Good. Food's just about ready--feel human enough to set the table?"

"I think I can manage that. The plates are in this cupboard, right?" Leia walked behind Han and brushed against him in the close space. _She's not _trying_ to kill me_, he reminded himself.

"Yeah. Utensils are in the drawer right under there. Caf's ready if you want some, and I already showed you where the mugs were."

Leia stepped past him to set the dishes and utensils on the counter, again making casual contact. "I don't know if I should have caf. Do you have any juice?"

Han grimaced as he spoke. _Of course, she shouldn't have caf. I just assumed... _"Sorry; I wasn't thinkin'. Help yourself to whatever you want. I know there's bloodberry and wasaka, and I might have enough grotberries left to make some juice."

"I don't think my stomach could handle bloodberries. I haven't had wasaka juice in a long time--that sounds good." As she moved to the cold storage unit, Leia paused, then shook her head and resumed reaching for the door. Han noticed her hesitation, but was not certain whether he should mention it. He missed his opportunity as she said, "I guess your co-pilot drinks a lot of this."

"Nah. Chewie can't stand it--it's too sweet for him. His mate makes fantastic pudding with the berries, though. I like the juice when I have a hangover. Somehow the sugar helps." He grinned. "It goes pretty well with cheap brandy, too."

"I'll keep that in mind." They moved to the lounge, Han carrying the flatcakes and his mug while Leia balanced the utensils on the plates and carried her glass of juice. Leia sat on the acceleration couch again, and Han took the seat across from her. "I think I'll just start with one, and see how that goes."

"Prob'ly a good idea. There's lots here, but I like 'em cold for a snack, so don't worry about having to eat them all. When Chewie's around, I don't get leftovers." The conversation stalled as they served themselves, but it was not an uncomfortable silence. _At least she got some proper sleep. I didn't think she would, with the torpedo hits she's taken. _"Kest," he said suddenly.

Startled, Leia replied, "What is it?"

"I just realized I didn't get you any sleepwear. We could go out and get something, if you want."

Leia laughed, "Don't worry about it. I want to just stay here for a while, and think about what I'm going to do. What I'll wear to bed is the least of my concerns."

_I'm concerned about what you wear to bed--especially if we end up sleeping together again. _"I just want you to be comfortable, that's all. The shirt you had on yesterday is almost big enough for a nightgown, and I might be able to find some lounge pants from the same kid."

"Really, Han. It isn't a big deal. I'll plot that course later."

Though it surprised him, he was secretly pleased at her use of his first name. She had always called him "Solo" or "Captain," even when she had approached him for sex. He replied, "Okay, Leia. But I'll still have a look around. See what I can come up with."

They finished the meal quietly, each seemingly lost in thought, and then worked together to clean up the remains of breakfast.

* * *

_I really should clean more often_, Han thought as he rummaged through a storage compartment. He had come across a crate full of electronic parts, two power cells for his blaster, and a holovid he had forgotten he owned. He had not, however, managed to locate any sleepwear for the princess. _Shopping trip, or give her one of my shirts. No, she can't wear my clothes--that would do me in for sure. Shopping trip it is._

Leia seemed not to notice as he entered the lounge. She sat on the acceleration couch cradling an empty mug in both hands. He relocated the parts crate to the engineering storage, vowing to sort through it later. He saw that the message light was blinking on the panel, so he said, "I'll be in the cockpit if you need me." The princess nodded distractedly and he left quietly.

Han went forward and sat at the comm station. The indicator was flashing as it had at the engineering station, but he ignored it. The message had probably been waiting several hours; it could wait a few more minutes. He still felt badly about his slip before breakfast--offering caf to Leia. _I assumed she would have an abortion. That was why she got drunk at the party and then hit on me, wasn't it? She wanted to forget, and leave the base for the procedure._ He had experienced Imperial incarceration, and had a good idea what they would have put her through. _That's prob'ly what I woulda done_. _'Course, it's easy to say what you would do when it can't possibly happen to you._ Han shook his head and reached for the comm controls, but stopped when he heard the hatch open behind him. He turned and greeted Leia with what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

She responded to his smile with a question. "Was there anything interesting in the message?"

"I don't know yet--I got distracted. What can I do for you?"

"I changed my mind; I can't just sit around thinking. Would you be willing to take me somewhere to shop for nightclothes? I would go on my own, but I'm not sure I'm steady enough to operate a speeder."

Han nodded. "Just lemme check the message in case it's urgent, then we'll go."

"Actually, there are some other things I need, and I would like some time alone."

"Sure, no problem." Han tapped the button to begin message playback and was rewarded with loud, angry, Shyriiwook. "It can wait," Han grimaced as he silenced the comm. "How 'bout I drop you off at a shopping complex, and you call me when you're done? That'll give Chewie a chance to yell at me live, give you lots of time to get what you need, and give me an excuse to cut him off."

"Thank you for your understanding, Han."

He waved off her concern as he moved to the navicomp. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure I take you to a place with a clinic on site. If you don't feel well, go there and call me. Here--this'll do nicely." Han indicated a shaded area on the display. "It's only three or four minutes by speeder, if I hurry, so I'm not far if you need me, but you'll have as much time and privacy as you need."

Leia agreed and led the way to the speeder still parked at the bottom of the _Falcon'_s ramp. The trip would take close to seven minutes, Han couldn't help but notice. Leia sat wordlessly to his right, and her silence weighed on him. He was not sure he should leave her alone. _Maybe I can tail her..._

"Thank you again, Han," Leia interrupted his thoughts. "I'll be fine, and I promise to call if anything goes wrong." By the time she finished her short statement, Han had found the passenger unloading zone and stopped the speeder. He thought his concern must have shown on his face, so he tried to lighten his expression.

"Have fun. I'll turn up the volume on my comlink so I'll hear your call over Chewie's yelling." Leia smiled in response, stepped out of the speeder, and waved as she turned toward the complex. _Be careful, Sweetheart,_ he thought as he watched her disappear through the entrance. He sat there for a few minutes more, just in case, and finally headed back to the port.

* * *

"Yeah, I know you're pissed, Chewie, but I didn't know how it was gonna go with Jabba, and I didn't wanna drag you any deeper into it. It's done now--you can yell at me when I get back."

"You are planning to return, then?"

"'Course I am. I wasn't tryin' to get rid of you."

"You should be aware that the Rebels think you kidnapped the little princess."

"What? Why would they think that? There're surveillance cams in the hangar, right?"

"Yes, but--"

"Then they should know she boarded on her own. You gotta believe me, pal. She asked me to take her off-planet. Kest! I'll have to get her to comm High Command later."

"I do believe you, but my opinion is not important in this matter. Get her now, Cub, and I'll bring General Hudsol."

"I can't--she's not on board. She left Yavin without any of her stuff, so she's shopping."

"Have her comm as soon as she's back, then. Hurry her trip if you can. Be careful, Cub. There has been talk of putting a bounty on you."

"Great; I pay off one and get a new one in the process."

"Are you still on Tatooine, or did you have to go to Nal Hutta?"

"Neither, and no, I won't tell you where we are. They might be bugging the call, and I'm not gonna help them track me. I'm just the pilot here--if Her Highness wants to tell them, I won't stop her."

As though summoned by the conversation, Leia's voice came from the comlink. "Ready when you are, Captain."

Han clicked the comlink in acknowledgement and concluded his call. "I gotta go, Chewie. We're both fine, and neither one of us is here against our will. I'll make sure she contacts Command. Solo out." _"Fine" might be a bit of an exaggeration, but it's up to her who she tells, and how much. _Han sat back in the communicator's chair with a sigh. _Shoulda seen that comin'. Of course they think I abducted her. They're prob'ly waitin' for a ransom demand. If she seems okay, I'll tell her to comm the base as soon as we get back. If not, well, it's not like I've never had a bounty on me before._ He rose from the chair and stretched to work out the kinks trying to take control of his neck. On his way to the rental speeder, Han checked his blaster's charge and his comlink before locking up. He drove quickly to the shopping centre and commed Leia as he parked.

"Miss Finset, what is your location?"

"I'm near the south end of the eastern-most corridor, Captain Boyd. And you are late."

Han grinned as he responded, "I'll be there in a minute." _I guess she's feeling okay. Or she's being watched._ Han quickened his stride.

When he caught up to Leia, she was standing in the middle of a children's store with her comlink still in one hand and a small jumpsuit in the other. She looked stunned and slightly panicked. There were bags from several other stores at her feet.

Han gently laid a hand on her shoulder as he got close enough. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. No. I don't know." She replaced the outfit on the rack carefully before pocketing her comlink and bending to pick up her purchases.

"I got 'em." Han didn't know what to do or say, so he fell back on his default. "You hungry?"

Leia shook her head, still seeming dazed, and added, "I could use something to drink, though."

"Okay, we can do that. Back at the ship, or find something here?"

"I don't know what I want. I thought I did, but now..."

Han quickly realized that she was not talking about refreshments, and concluded that she was getting more glassy-eyed, so he gently steered her out of the shop toward the parking area. He placed the parcels in the cargo area before once again helping Leia into the passenger seat and rushing to his seat. He started the vehicle and carefully exited the complex, wanting to avoid startling the shaken princess with abrupt manoeuvres.

When they arrived at the_ Falcon_, Leia appeared more lively, abandoning the speeder and almost running into the ship. Han retrieved the packages and followed. He expected that she had headed for the 'fresher, so he headed for "her" cabin to set down her purchases. As he passed the lounge, however, she called out to him.

"Han, can I talk to you?"

He saw that she already had a mug in hand, so he simply set the packages beside the table and sat across from her. "Sure, Sweetheart."

"I'm not certain either of us will be comfortable with this, but I need to talk to someone, and you seem to take things at face value." She seemed to be waiting for a response, so Han nodded. Leia took a deep breath and a drink of water before she continued. "Until I went into that last store, I _knew_ I had to end this pregnancy. If I were to keep the baby, I may resent it as a constant reminder of ... its conception." She stopped and took another drink from the mug. "If I continue the pregnancy, but give the baby up for adoption, it may have a family that loves it, but it may not. When it finds out how it came to be and why I couldn't keep it, will it hate me for abandoning it? So I can't keep it, and I can't give it up. That only leaves termination. But then I was in that store, seeing all the little outfits and furniture. My father's face appeared in my mind, and he was telling me stories about how long he and Mother tried for a baby before they adopted me. He said they were so excited to have me, to have the family completed. Now they're gone, and this baby is the only family I have left. I can't kill it or give it away. It's not the baby's fault that I'm pregnant. Is it foolish to think that I can raise a baby--on my own, and in the middle of a war?"

Han sat quietly, unsure that she was actually asking him. After several moments of silence, he ventured, "Do you want me to answer? Or do you just want someone to think at?"

"I think I want your opinion."

"Okay. Stop me if you change your mind." Han paused while he chose his words. "I didn't know you were adopted. I mean, I knew you didn't look anything like your father; I guess I just assumed you took after your mom. I don't remember my parents at all. I prefer to think that they died when I was little, and that I lived on the streets because nobody knew I'd lived through whatever killed them. If I found out that my mother got pregnant ... the way you have, I don't think I'd blame her for not keeping me. Like you said, I'd just be a reminder. I'd probably wonder, now, not when I was a kid, why she hadn't aborted me. I'd still resent the way I grew up, but I'd blame _him_, not her. I guess I'm not much help, but all your arguments seem reasonable to me."

"You don't think it's a bad idea for me to keep and raise the baby?"

"No. From what I've been told, if everyone waited to start a family until the timing was perfect, there'd be no sentients in the galaxy. You have to decide which option is best for you--don't worry about what anyone else thinks. Whatever you choose, make sure it's what _you_ want to do. Take your time making the decision."

"But I have to go back to the Alliance eventually. If I keep the baby, then everyone will know. I don't think I want to raise him or her with that stigma."

Han snorted, "No, everyone wouldn't know. That comm call from Chewie? He wasn't just giving me hell for leaving without him. He was letting me know that High Command thinks I kidnapped you."

"That's ridiculous! All they have to do is look at the vids-"

"Except all the vids show is that you boarded voluntarily. While drunk. Popular opinion is prob'ly that I fed you more booze and took off with you when you passed out. They'll prob'ly assume I'm the father."

"I can't let them think that you were anything but a gentleman. You have been so kind, and-"

"I'm in no hurry to get to the new base, wherever that is, but I'd appreciate it if you'd contact someone and let them know you're a willing passenger. Or that you hired me for a personal mission, or something. Tell them whatever you want, as long as they don't have reason to throw me in the brig. You have 'under duress' codewords, right?"

"Yes; Mon Mothma set them up with me and my father years ago."

"Okay, so comm her and give the all-clear so they cancel the bounty on me, and then take your time. I got nothin' else goin' on. We can stay here or head somewhere else after that--whatever you want."

"I'll comm the base once I've rested a bit. Is that soon enough?"

"It'll do. I'm not rushin' you on anything."

"We're agreed, then. I'm going to lie down--would you like to join me?"


	9. Leia: Learning Experiences

**Leia: Learning Experiences**

_I didn't just say that, did I? _Leia felt her face flush as she watched for Han's reaction. When he did not move or say anything, she muttered an apology and retreated from the lounge with as much dignity as she could muster. She had nearly reached the master cabin when she felt his hand on her elbow.

"Sweetheart, wait." She stayed facing the hatch, unable to meet his gaze, and waited for him to continue. He moved to stand in front of her and gently lifted her chin. "Leia, I'm sorry. You caught me off guard. With everything you've got on your mind, the last thing I expected was an invitation. I was thinkin' 'bout what to make for dinner while you were havin' your nap. And then you-"

"Han--stop." Leia couldn't bear to listen to his discomfited rambling any longer. "I caught myself off guard, too. I shouldn't even be thinking about going to bed with anyone until I get the results from my blood tests. What if they gave me something? Oh! What if the baby isn't okay?" She put her face in her hands and started to sob, barely feeling the strong arms wrapping around her and guiding her to the bunk. She became fully aware of those arms only when they let go. She felt bereft without their strength. She lowered her hands from her face and looked at Han in confusion.

"It's okay. I'm just takin' your shoes off." Han removed first her footwear, then his own as well as his blaster rig, setting each in turn on the floor beside the bed. He sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon. Nothin' sexual, I promise." He raised his legs onto the bed and shifted toward the middle, drawing her into his arms as he lay down. She rested her head half on his chest, half on his shoulder, as she had awakened that morning, and snuggled into his reassuring warmth.

Somehow, though, sleep was the farthest thing from her mind now.

"I know it's none of my business, and if you don't wanna talk about it, just tell me to shut the hell up and I will. But they were officers, right?"

Leia nodded, "How did you know?"

"Lots of stormtroopers are clones. Rumour has it they're sterile. The rest have enforced contraceptives."

"Oh. What difference does it make who they were?"

"Officers are inoculated against most diseases."

"How nice--don't want to give the prisoners anything contagious before they're executed," Leia commented bitterly.

Han seemed uncomfortable as he replied hesitantly, "Actually, it's more like: don't get anything and then spread it to the other officers through the prisoners."

"Of course."

"Anyway, like I said, they get inoculations. They also routinely get thorough physicals, including testing for diseases. You and the baby should be fine. Still, some things take a while to show up, so you should keep getting checked."

"I promise, Doctor."

"Just sharin' my wisdom."

"Any other advice, then, Oh Wise One?" Leia repressed a giggle. She was relieved that their conversation, while serious, was also somewhat silly instead of awkward.

"Well, since you asked, yeah. Always, always use protection."

"Don't you think it's a little late for that advice?"

"Nope. I'm sure they didn't give you a choice. And sure, you're already pregnant, but you won't be forever."

"I suppose you always use a prophy?" Leia asked, and internally dared herself to find out.

"Yep. And I have a contra-chip. It doesn't protect against disease, of course, but if the prophy ever breaks, pregnancy is one less thing to worry about."

Leia's self-dare won out. "So, do you have one available?"

"I do."

"I'll take that under advisement." Leia enjoyed the frustrated groan that escaped Han, but worried again that he would think her a tease. _What if I don't do it right? _She couldn't ask that, but she forced herself to voice her other concerns. "What if I don't like it, or change my mind?" She asked as clinically as she could, but knew her uncertainty and fear were audible.

Han tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I promise, if you don't like something, or things are going too fast, or you change your mind, just say so."

His sincerity calmed her anxiety, but increased her zeal. She hesitated, then propped herself up on one elbow and leaned toward him. She tentatively placed her lips on his and leaned into him as he deepened the kiss.

* * *

_I can't believe I went through with it. Leia--you brazen bim! You didn't just go through with it; you initiated it._ She smiled proudly into his chest, listening to his thumping heart and ragged breathing. _At least he's as exhausted as I am._ Her smile broadened as she lifted her head from his chest and stretched up to kiss him.

He broke the kiss after a few moments and spoke quietly. "Wow. That was--wow."

Leia had forgotten her former anxiety about his possible disappointment until then. "I thought so, too. Thank you." Leia's slight movement had revealed discomfort in her hips, so she shifted again, this time to the side so she could curl up against him. Before she found a comfortable position, Han stopped her.

"Hold that thought, Sweetheart." He rose from the bunk and she openly admired his lean form as he walked, _sauntered_, she thought, to the refresher. When the hatch closed, she looked around the cabin while she waited for his return, and blushed as she saw their clothes intermingled in disarray on the floor. It had taken little encouragement from Han to abandon her timidity. He had allowed her to take the lead, which had both emboldened her and eliminated her remaining nervousness.

Han stepped back into the cabin, stopping just past the hatch. She envied his unabashed nudity as she fought the urge to grab a sheet to cover herself. Suddenly nervous again, this time about postcoital protocol, Leia struggled to find something appropriate to say.

He saved her by speaking first. "Wanna shower?"

Leia responded, "I guess so." She rose from the bunk and faltered as she realized she had left her purchases in the lounge. She had located and was reaching for her blouse when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"It doesn't work as well if you're dressed." His hand slid down her arm and took her hand, turning her to face him. He closed the remaining distance between them and cupped her chin. "Don't go shy on me again. Tell me what's wrong; maybe I can fix it."

"I just need to get some things I bought today--" She stopped, feeling ridiculous between her concern over her nudity and her inability to express herself.

"And you don't wanna go out there naked." Han nodded as he finished for her. "Don't worry, I'll go get your bags."

Leia let a relieved sigh escape. "Thank you. I'll wait here, since I'll need some things for the shower." He kissed her gently before releasing her to leave the cabin. The hatch slid closed behind him, and Leia berated herself as she returned to the bunk. _I've spoken in front of thousands of beings. I trained for years to be eloquent._ She laughed aloud. _It's a shame nobody taught me how to talk to a man when we've just had sex. Aunt Celly would not be amused, and Aunt Tia would be scandalized. Aunt Rouge, though, would probably be giving me pointers when the others left the room._ Han returned as her laughter increased with that thought, and he stopped abruptly.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking somewhat offended.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what my aunts would say if they were here."

He visibly relaxed and said, "Ah. They'd prob'ly say, 'Nice package.'" He laughed at his innuendo and continued toward her with the parcels. "I'm gonna get a head start while you sort through this stuff." He set the packages beside the bed and disappeared into the refresher, leaving the hatch open behind him. Another bout of anxiety threatened, so she quelled it by retrieving the items she needed. Before she could doubt herself, she gathered those items and quickly joined him.

The sight of Han through the steamy transparisteel made her nerve vanish. He opened the door and, as if sensing her concern, smiled at her. "I thought maybe you'd changed your mind. C'mon in." Leia realized she was using her bathing products as a shield, and determinedly removed the last barrier by handing them to him, one by one. He set them on a shelf in the shower as he received them, and when her hands were empty, he used them to guide her into the shower. She released his hands and turned toward the gentle stream of water, allowing it to spray her face as she freed her hair from the last of its bindings. He allowed her a few moments before he pressed his body against her back, wrapped his arms around her waist, and nuzzled her neck. "This okay?" he asked, his voice muffled as he moved his lips in a path from her neck to her shoulder.

"Mm hm." She was lost in the dual sensations of the hot water and lips caressing her. Her back chilled as he pulled away, and she turned to see him opening the bottle of body wash she had handed to him. He poured a generous amount on her scrub-sponge and held it out to her. She couldn't help but notice his crestfallen expression as she took the sponge from him, but his eyes brightened as she began scrubbing his chest. She gestured for him to turn around, and when he obeyed, she washed his back carefully. "Do they bother you?" she asked as she gently cleaned one particularly large scar.

"I don't even notice 'em any more, unless someone else does."

As he spoke, she completed her task. The thought of someone else washing him this way upset her, so she turned back toward the water, rinsed the scrubber thoroughly and placed it on a shelf. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back, enjoying the feel of the water penetrating her thick hair as she ran her fingers through it. She stopped her thoughts by focusing on soaking every strand of hair, and when she felt calm enough, turned to face him again. When she opened her eyes, she saw that he was watching her intently, again holding the soap-laden scrubber toward her. She nodded uncertainly, and he mimicked her earlier "turn around" motion. She complied, and had just decided that he was starting with her back to set her at ease when she felt his body against hers again. He reached around her, but this time instead of enfolding her in his arms, he began caressing her with the sponge, spreading lather over her hips and abdomen. She could feel his breath on her before she felt the tip of his tongue slide from the base of her neck to her earlobe. She barely registered his movements as he set the scrubber on the shelf, but immediately noticed the difference when he resumed his caresses with both hands. Han was nipping at her shoulder with just his lips as he removed the shower head from the wall and rinsed her. Leia started to turn toward him, but he stopped her as he leaned over her shoulder and captured her mouth with his. Han had replaced the shower head on the wall and now had his arms crossed in front of her, one hand on each hip. He released her mouth, and her head hung slightly as she felt one of his arms leave her while the other merely loosened. He had nearly finished washing her back before she caught her breath and her balance.

"Can I wash your hair?"

"If you want to." Leia had heard women describe having their hair washed as erotic, but she had never found that herself. _Of course, only stylists have washed my hair._ Until now. Han caressed her scalp as he worked the cleanser down to the roots of her hair. When he had lathered her whole head, he reached around her to rinse his hands before placing them on her face. He looked at her while caressing her cheeks with his thumbs. She was becoming self-conscious under his intense gaze, so she stepped closer to him, put her hands on his hips, and stretched up to kiss him. He responded eagerly to her initiative; he left one hand on her jawline and moved the other to the back of her neck, drawing her closer still.

Encouraged by Han's positive reaction, Leia slid her hands slowly up the taut muscles of his sides, then just as slowly back down. Han broke the kiss with a gasp as she moved below his waist. He caught her hand and shook his head. "I didn't bring a prophy in here. Next time." He kissed her leisurely before he took the shower head from the wall again and rinsed the suds from her hair. She relaxed into him, closing her eyes as he massaged her scalp. Too soon his task was complete; he reached around her to return the shower head to its holder and turn off the water. He opened the door and leaned halfway out. When he straightened, he held two towels. He draped one of them carelessly over his shoulder as he began to dry her, working slowly down her front, going to one knee as he dried her legs. He delivered a series of playful kisses across her abdomen, and she tousled his hair with the towel from his shoulder while he worked on her calves. She wiped his shoulders and back, then his chest as he rose slowly, trailing kisses up her body. He moved to dry her back, taking her lower lip gently between his teeth as he leaned in to reach around her. He let go of her lip when he reached her hair, and pulled back slightly. She saw consternation in his face and smiled.

"Finally, something that I know more about." She put his towel back on his shoulder, pushed him away with both hands, and wrung out her hair. She took the towel he had left draped around her neck and leaned forward, causing her hair to fall in front of her. She towelled it quickly while still bent at the waist, wrapped the towel around her hair, and twisted them together atop her head as she straightened. She looked up at Han as she allowed the loose end to hang down her back, and returned his infectious grin.

"I'm sure there's lots more you can teach me. But for now, we should get dressed so you can comm the base."

Disappointed, yet in full agreement with his practical suggestion, Leia nodded. "I suppose so. General Hudsol would be shocked if I called looking like this."

He laughed heartily at her statement and added, "He'd prob'ly think you're still drunk. Then he'd never believe I didn't kidnap you."

She smirked in response and exited the refresher, more confident in her nudity now, almost reluctant as she took her clothes from the shelf and put them on. She was putting her hair in a simple plait when Han emerged, clad only in a towel.

He paused as he passed her and asked, "Why don't you leave it down?"

"I can't. Alderaanian culture dictates that nobody is supposed to see it unbound before my chosen mate has."

"Oh. See? You're already teaching me new things."

Han continued to his closet as Leia contemplated the implications of her statement. _Does this mean he's my chosen mate, then?_ She continued her thought aloud as he dressed, "If it's down when I contact the base, somebody may misinterpret it."

"Got it. I'm gonna head to the galley--any requests?"

"Anything is fine--just make a lot. I'm famished." Han smiled knowingly in response, and left her to finish getting ready.

She completed her hairstyle and make-up a few minutes later, and headed straight to the comm station in the cockpit. _May as well get it over with. I really am starving. I wonder if it's always like this after sex, or if it's just the baby? I should go back to the med-centre tomorrow and start prenatal care. Maybe they can help me figure out how to explain my pregnancy to the High Council. One problem at a time, Organa. First convince them you haven't been abducted._

The unfamiliar controls made the comm call more time-consuming than it should have been, but once she figured them out, her connection was answered immediately. A young soldier greeted her politely and asked how he could direct her call. She told him she needed to speak to General Hudsol immediately, but he answered her in the negative. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. Would General Willard be able to assist you?"

"Yes. Please tell him it is a matter of importance." The soldier nodded smartly and disappeared from view. Leia absently watched the activity in the background, pleased that she was unable to identify the location based on the visual. She did not have to wait long before the agitated general appeared on the screen.

"Princess, are you all right?"

"I'm changing my fins to paws." She used the established code-words that meant she was able to speak freely, and was not under duress. "Captain Solo informed me that he had spoken to Chewbacca and learned of the misunderstanding. I appreciate your concern, since I was inebriated when I left on the _Millennium Falcon_, but I stand by my decision. The Captain has been very accommodating, and a perfect gentleman. You have nothing to worry about, but thank you."

"We have been worried, Your Highness. I will notify the rest of the council of your imminent return."

"Vanden, you may tell the council that I have not been abducted, but please leave it at that. I am not certain when I will return. I had to seek medical attention for the injuries I sustained on the Death Star, and I still need some time to recuperate, from an emotional standpoint. My injuries are mending, but my other wounds will take some time."

"Are you certain? We have decent facilities here--did you have to go elsewhere for treatment?"

"I needed to go somewhere nobody would know me. I couldn't stand the idea of becoming the subject of base gossip if one med-tech did not maintain confidentiality. Captain Solo agreed to take me, so I left."

"I suppose that makes sense. I just wish you had told someone you were leaving. We assumed the worst, I'm afraid."

"Yes, that's what Chewbacca said. I have reached majority, Vanden. I am empowered to make these decisions, without having to inform anyone of my intentions."

"On the contrary, Your Highness. When you are part of a military organization, it is incumbent upon you to seek permission from your commanding officer prior to taking leave. To do otherwise is desertion."

Leia frowned, chastised. "The military aspect had not occurred to me, General. I apologize for my violation of protocol. I hope that the judicial review takes my circumstances into account before sentencing."

"This will not go before a judicial review. You are now officially on indefinite medical leave, at my discretion. Please maintain contact at regular intervals. Don't make me worry about you any more, Leia." His stern expression softened as he spoke the last sentence, and Leia sighed in relief.

"I promise, Vanden. You will hear from me at least once per week, and I will let you know the timing of my return as soon as I make that decision."

"I'll hold you to that. Willard out."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_I'll admit it--I chickened out. The original version of this chapter was much longer, but since I don't know where the line is between M and MA, I chose to err on the side of caution.


	10. Han: Proposal

_**Author's Note**_: Thanks again for your reviews, especially concerning the rating--as a new poster, I'm concerned about crossing the line, and since I've read everything from G to NC-17 without flinching, I'm probably not a good judge of ratings.

A point of clarification: The "father" of Leia's baby is an Imperial officer, not a stormtrooper (not that it matters, really, an Imp is an Imp, but I felt the need to clear that up). As per Han and Leia's conversation in Chapter 9, Han always uses condoms; Leia's pregnancy and probable lack of disease are irrelevant.

Also, cybercookies to JZ for guessing the source of the title--both are right.

* * *

**Han: Proposal**

Han was torn between deciding he had taken advantage of Leia and congratulating himself on his restraint. He had been ready to explode when he had suggested they stop, but knew that neither of them would have forgiven him if he had followed his impulse to roll her onto her back and continue in spite of her reluctance. He had barely contained his excitement when she had made it clear that her hesitation was a result of inexperience, not unwillingness. He was becoming aroused again at the thought of her hands on him, and he forced himself to pay attention to what he was doing.

He had removed some rolls from the cryo storage and was assembling a simple stew from supplies set aside for the purpose; he did not think he was capable of anything more complex at the moment. _'Course, when I put these away, I thought I'd use 'em when I __ didn't have time to cook 'cause I was in the middle of repairs. _He busied himself adding the light seasonings he had chosen to avoid upsetting Leia's stomach. An image came to his mind as he thought her name--she was doing something to her hair at the desk in his cabin. _What had she said? Her chosen mate. Is that me? Do her customs mean I have to marry her?_ Han was surprised to find himself intrigued by the prospect, rather than disturbed as he would have expected. _Sure, I like her, even care about her. But I'm definitely not about to marry her; __I've only known her a few weeks. __Maybe someday, but not yet._ _What the hell am I thinking? _

He shook his head at the stray thought. _You're not the marrying kind, Solo. You decided that years ago. Don't go getting ideas. Besides, she didn't say she _agreed_ with the tradition, just that her hairdo could be taken the wrong way. Relax--she's not gonna be lookin' for a proposal. She'll prob'ly be happy to put the whole trip behind her once she gets back to base, and I'll--what? I dunno. Put the whole trip behind me, too. I guess. I can go back to smuggling for Jabba with Chewie._

Leia entered the galley then, saving him from further introspection. "Can I help?"

"Nah. It's just simmering now. It'll be ready in half an hour." He set the timer as he spoke, then focused his attention on her.

A playful look graced her features as she responded, "That long? Maybe I should have made you stay in the galley while I had a nap."

"I'm very glad you didn't. You could take that nap now, though, if you want. I'll wake you when dinner's ready."

"I'm not tired any more. Even if I were, I think I'm too hungry to sleep."

"Gotcha." Han looked for a way to continue talking with her, since it seemed they had hit a dead end in the conversation. "How'd your call go?"

"It was okay. General Hudsol was unavailable, but I spoke with General Willard. I've known him for years. He wouldn't have believed me if I'd said I was fine, so I told him I had decided to take some time to deal with things."

"Not the whole truth, but enough to shut him up?"

"Not quite. He proceeded to read me the riot act for my desertion from the military."

"You're kidding!"

"Unfortunately not. I apologized, and pleaded for leniency. Well, sort of. He brushed that off and assured me that there would not be a court martial, then told me to take all the time I need, as long as I keep in contact."

"There won't be a bounty, then?"

"Don't worry, Han. I ruined your reputation; I told Vanden you'd been a good boy."

"Great. Now he'll try to recruit me."

Her expression made a rapid transition from playful to vulnerable and she asked softly, "Would that be so bad?"

Han was taken aback by her reaction. He had convinced himself she would be in a hurry for him to leave. He chose his words carefully. "Staying on as a smuggler wouldn't be bad at all. But I ain't gettin' into a uniform again. I don't take orders real well."

"You've been in uniform before? That's how you know so much about Imperial medical practices."

"Yep. We can work out an exclusive contract, if you want. I'll agree to work only for you, but I still get to pick the jobs. There are things I won't do, and places I shouldn't go. As long as I keep that much independence, we can figure somethin' out." _I'm suggesting a formal arrangement? Why would I do that?_

"What about your employer on Tatooine? Didn't you promise him you would work for him again?"

"No. I told him I'd let him know when I was available. If that's after the rebellion's done with me, he'll have to live with it." _She just gave me an out, and I argued against it. What the hell is wrong with me? Must be lack of blood to my brain._

"I don't think it's my job to work out such details. Actually, I don't know what my job is now. I might be responsible for hiring smugglers." She giggled at herself.

"If so, you might want to rethink the job interview. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's the best one I've ever had, but the Council prob'ly wouldn't approve. There could be discrimination suits, or--"

"All right, enough. In all seriousness, I hope you know that what happened today was not an audition."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned before he continued, "But if it was, I'd be happy to demonstrate some other skills."

"I've seen your piloting already, Flyboy. Based on that, if the decision is up to me, you're hired. We can work out the particulars when we get back to base. That said, it's probably not my call. There is also the conflict of interest to consider."

Han failed to see where she was going. "What conflict of interest?"

Leia lowered her gaze and her vulnerability reappeared. "While I am certain Captain Solo would be a great asset to the rebellion, my judgement may be clouded. I want Han to stay."

He disregarded the alarms sounding in the independent part of his brain as he closed the distance between them. He pulled her into his arms, kissed her on top of her head, and whispered, "I'll stay."

* * *

The timer chimed on the cook top, indicating that the stew was ready, but Han stood where he was, Leia in his arms. She ended the embrace after several minutes, backing away quickly. "I'm sorry. Let's just blame pregnancy hormones, and forget this ever happened."

_"This?" This what? Everything? The last few minutes, or the last few days? Does that mean she_ _doesn't want me to stay? _"Sure, if that's what you want. Let's eat." Han turned to the stove, unwilling to acknowledge the pain he felt at her easy dismissal of their time together. He served two bowls of the mild stew, handed Leia one, and added hot sauce to the other. They walked in silence to their now-customary seats. _Of course she doesn't want me to stay. She got away from the base, got laid. Why would she want me to stick around? _He had eaten most of his stew and roll before she spoke.

"I need to go back to the medcentre."

Han banged his leg on the underside of the table as he stood, abandoning the remainder of his meal. "Do you need me to carry you, or can you walk?" He rushed around the table and prepared to lift her gently so he could get her to the speeder. His heart pounded in his ears, so he barely heard her laughter. "Wait--why are you laughing?"

She stifled her outburst, but could not hide the amusement in her eyes. "I didn't mean right now, Han. You can relax. I meant that I'll need to go tomorrow to get the results of the blood tests and find out if the baby is okay. I'll have to start prenatal treatment."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. I don't think the rental agency'll have a problem with you driving the speeder. Here's the passkey."

Han removed the chip from his pocket and tossed it to her as he snatched his bowl from the table and headed back to the galley. His hunger had dissipated rapidly when his adrenalin kicked in, and he all-but-threw the dish on the counter as he stormed off the ship.

He did not know where he was going, nor did he care. He just knew he had to get away. _She doesn't get it. I don't tell just anyone I'll stay. And then she tells me to just forget it! To hell with her. _He walked quickly, almost jogging, trying to work his anger off through exertion. _Kest, Solo! What's your problem? It's not like you to get all wound up over a chick like this. Except Leia's not just some chick, is she? _Han replayed Leia's words in his head. _If you'd been paying attention, you'd have noticed she didn't need immediate attention by the tone of her voice. But, no, you were too busy sulking, feeling rejected. And then you take off because she laughs at you. Maybe you're the one with pregnancy hormones. _

Han's pace had slowed, and he was some distance from the _Falcon_ when he heard the raspy voice behind him. "Stop right there, pal. Don't turn around. Just empty your pockets, nice and slow."

This was something Han knew how to deal with--something he could tackle head-on, spend his testosterone on--unlike the enigmatic feelings he had been trying to sort out. He reached down slowly, as though following the command and going for his pockets, then quickly changed his posture, moving to unholster his blaster. Which was on the ship. He had already turned and half-crouched for the speed-draw when his hand came up empty. His would-be assailant was stunned by Han's movements, and Han used the delay to glance around the area. He noted a second man, a few steps away, and chose to start with the one nearer to him. His opponent held a vibroshiv, and Han liberated it almost before the other man realized it. Han, still facing both men, swiped the shiv just close enough to let them know he meant business. The previous owner of the shiv bolted; the second man called after him and unsheathed his own weapon, a much larger vibroblade. Han was once again at a disadvantage, but at least he was no longer outnumbered. He acted on instinct, dashing inside the other man's reach before the blade was activated. They grappled, the shiv humming between them, and as they wrestled for control both men fell to the ground, with Han on top. Han felt wetness on his clothes before he felt the sting that he was certain would follow, but forced himself to concentrate on his foe. The man had stopped struggling, and Han backed off to assess the situation. A pool of blood had gathered under the robber's arm, and he clutched at the wound, his weapon forgotten. Han collected the vibroblade and moved into the man's line of sight.

The man's eyes widened when Han brandished a weapon in each hand. "Don't do it. We weren't gonna hurt ya--just need credits. Please don't kill me." The man stopped pleading as his expression went from panic to disbelief.

Han wondered at the man's sudden change in attitude, and looked down to follow his gaze. Han's shirt was slashed diagonally across his chest, the edges of the torn cloth wicking blood from the skin beneath. He killed the power to the vibroshiv, slid it in his pocket, and withdrew his comlink. He decided that the fallen man was no longer a threat, and that they both needed medical attention. He was glad he'd been paranoid about Leia's health, since it meant he had made sure his comlink was in his pants when he had dressed before dinner.

"Emergency crews," he broadcast on the channel advertised in the medcentre.

"Please state your name, location, and the nature of your emergency," came the reply from an automated-sounding voice.

"Deckard Boyd, main port of Terius. I need security services and medical crews. Two human males with vibroblade wounds following an attempted robbery."

"Please specify your location within Terius Main."

Han looked for some indication, but saw only a berth number. _Hope that's enough._ "We're outside berth 126."

"Thank you, sir. Medics and security teams are en route. Estimated time of arrival is six minutes. Please leave this line open and notify us of any changes."

Han directed his full attention to the man on the ground. "I'm gonna sit down now, but if you even think of moving, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

"Sir, your instruction is unclear. Please rephrase-" Han thumbed the volume control on the comlink, effectively silencing the droid without closing the channel.


	11. Leia: Resolve

**Leia: Resolve**

Han had left more than an hour before, and Leia was tired of waiting stubbornly for his return. She had cleaned the galley, washed and put away the dishes, and had run out of ways to keep busy. _I need to do something. I can't just sit here, and I'll be damned if I'm cleaning the whole ship. _She went to the cold-storage unit for a drink, and was almost overcome by the hint of a memory. Small pieces of the evening of the medal ceremony were returning, none of them flattering. _I didn't make that sound, did I? I do not squeal. How much did I have to drink? _Leia tried to force her mind to replay more of the evening, but was unable to recall anything after the second drink the pilots had bought her. _They say hindsight is perfect, but I guess that doesn't mean drunken memories will become clear._

She continued her search for a drink, but instead had helped herself to the leftover flatcakes, saying, "Take that, Flyboy. That's what happens when you tick me off." The snack had been satisfying, but did nothing for her thirst, so she made herself a cup of fruit tea and went to the master cabin. She set her tea on the desk and got into the sleepwear she had purchased. _I know he's upset, but running off isn't going to solve anything. I shouldn't have laughed at him. Aunt Celly was right--men are fragile. Even, or maybe especially, the strongest ones. When he comes back, I'll apologize. I'll calmly hand him the keycard, and ask if he'll take me to the medcentre. _Dressed for bed, Leia took her tea and sat on the bunk. _I don't want to go alone. What if something is wrong with the baby? I was foolish and irresponsible, getting drunk to avoid my problems. Who was running away then? I'm such a hypocrite. _

Leia finished her tea, then turned off the overhead light, lay down, and tried to will herself to sleep. _Now that I've decided to keep my baby, I have to keep from doing anything else that may jeopardize his or her health. How many women have conceived_ because_ they were drunk? How many continue to lead reckless lifestyles before they know they're pregnant? Based on that, the odds that I've hurt my child are small. And from what Han said about Imperial officers, the baby and I should be safe from diseases. I don't think I could handle it if there's something wrong. Especially if I caused it. If Han would just come back and tell me that everything will be fine, I think I would believe him._

_

* * *

_

She woke several hours later in discomfort, her arm pinned beneath her body. "Han!" she shouted, looking about the cabin frantically. She had been dreaming that he was in trouble and raced around the ship to find him. Belatedly, she remembered that he had left the ship last night, angry with her, and he did not appear to have returned. The worry she had felt evaporated, replaced by anger of her own. _Getting mad and running off is one thing, staying out all night is another entirely. How dare he abandon me like this?_ Her concern for his welfare tried to return, but she pushed it away._ Don't feel sorry for him. He's probably having a great time with the next woman who threw herself at him._ Disgusted with herself, Leia headed for the refresher, vowing to put the smuggler out of her mind. Her promise was nearly impossible to keep, as her mind called up memories of her last shower, and the way he had made her feel. _Before he left to bed some other bim_, she thought bitterly. Any fondness she felt vanished, and she completed her morning routine.

By the time she was dressed and coiffed, her resolve had solidified. She would _not_ apologize to the inconsiderate man who had left her alone to worry. She would not give him the satisfaction. She nodded decisively and tucked her comlink, vibroshiv, and the passkey into the tiny purse that matched her outfit. She exited the ship, raising and sealing the ramp, and got into the rental speeder. It was still sitting where the captain had left it after their return from the shopping centre. She queried the on-board map for directions to the hospital, and arrived a few minutes later, having carefully followed the instructions.

The parking area of the hospital was crowded, but she finally found a spot nearly half a kilometre from the entrance. The drive had done little to quiet her anger, and she struggled to compose herself while she walked. _Just because he's an arrogant, self-absorbed, unfeeling barve is no reason to take it out on the staff here. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out._ Focused as she was on her breathing exercise, she failed to notice said unfeeling barve until she ran into him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as her head hit his chest.

"Oomph," he said almost at the same time. He backed away and put a hand to his chest. "Watch it, Sweetheart, or someone could get hurt."

"I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me." Leia moved to step around him, but he stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"I'm glad you're okay, but I was actually talkin' about me."

"Of course you were." Leia pulled her arm free and added, "I had forgotten how conceited you are. That's to be expected, I suppose, given how long it's been since I've seen you."

"Hold on a sec. What's got your jets burning? You're the one who told me to forget staying. I thought you'd be glad to have me outta your hair."

"I was." _Liar._ "But it was still rude to stay out all night. What if I had decided to leave you here?" She knew her argument was weak, but she was too angry to care.

"These goons took my stuff as soon as I got here." He gestured vaguely towards the hospital as he spoke. "I just got it back, and I figured I'd come out here and call you to come get me."

Leia was suspicious, sure this was a ploy to redirect her wrath. "What do you mean, they took your stuff?"

"I was kinda wobbly while I waited for the local security to show up, and once I was unloaded from the med-van, the nurses had all my stuff before I could blink. Comlink, clothes, boots--you name it, it was gone."

"You came here in a med-van? What happened?" Her suspicion left, replaced by concern. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a little scratch. Doesn't matter now." He waved dismissively. "Are you here to get your results, or is something wrong?" Worry creased his features, and his eyes bored into her, demanded an answer.

"I'm here for my results, and to start prenatal care." The reason for his disappearance reminded her of her dismay the prior evening. "I'm sorry I laughed at you yesterday. I know you're concerned about me, and I'm touched. You've been so wonderful, and I've treated you terribly. I won't let it happen again." Despite her best efforts to maintain self-control, Leia felt a tear escape.

"Hey, it's okay. It was kinda funny that I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I shouldn't have run off." He took her face in his hands, looked her in the eyes, and brushed the tears from her cheeks. "Let's just call it even, okay?"

Leia didn't trust her voice, so she just nodded, and rested her head on his chest. He tightened his arms around her briefly, and she returned the embrace. Before backing away, she stood on her toes and kissed him softly on his unshaven jaw. "Thank you. Can we go inside now?"

Han nodded and they turned towards the hospital. Leia walked directly to the registration desk and addressed the clerk. "Hello. My name is Reyal Finset, and I was a patient here yesterday. I don't recall the doctor's name; he told me to return today for test results." It was a minor fib, as the doctor had not told her when to return, but she felt no guilt for the deception.

"I will put you on the list, and a doctor will see you in turn. Please take a seat, Miss Finset. There are many people ahead of you, so it could be a while." Leia grimaced at the thought of a long wait, but chose not to protest, and sat in the waiting area.

Han sat beside her and muttered, "Oh, goodie. The waiting room again."

She chuckled lightly at his despair, then patted his knee. "You'll be fine. Hopefully it won't be-"

"Miss Finset, a doctor will see you now. Please follow me."

Startled, Leia rose and began to follow the clerk, then stopped and turned back towards Han. She felt foolish as she asked, "Will you come with me?"

"If you're sure that's what you want."

Leia nodded, and they followed the registrar to a treatment room.


	12. Han: Follow up

**Han: Follow up**

For once, the wait was shorter than anticipated, for which Han was exceedingly grateful. He had brushed off his injury when Leia had asked, but he was in some discomfort, and the painkillers were wearing off. _Never mind, Solo. She's got cracked ribs, and you don't hear her complaining._ A man he assumed was a doctor walked in and started upon seeing Han, his stance becoming rigid.

"Please introduce me to your...friend, Miss Finset." Han remembered the voice--this was not simply a doctor, but the Chief Administrator with whom he had spoken on the comm.

"Administrator Salva, allow me to introduce Captain Boyd. He is my friend. You don't have to watch your words around him."

Salva visibly relaxed. "I'm pleased to meet you, Captain, and happy you have someone you can trust, Your Highness." Han's disbelief escaped him in a gasp, which he tried to cover with a cough. Unfortunately, it only served to intensify the pain in his chest. He ground his teeth to keep a groan from escaping, and tried to smile a greeting. The administrator frowned at Han's grimace and added, "I had assumed when the registrar called that you were here for further treatment, Your Highness, but perhaps it is Captain Boyd who requires attention."

"I'm fine," Han insisted through clenched teeth. "We're here for Reyal's test results."

"Thank you for your prompt attention, Administrator; I hope we have not pulled you away from more important business." Leia continued to speak despite Salva's apparent protest. "I would appreciate it if you could access Captain Boyd's records to see if his injuries are as inconsequential as he would have us believe. Then we can discuss his treatment and mine."

Han chose not to fight that particular battle; he had previously insisted on her treatment, and she was getting revenge. Salva agreed with Leia and called up the files on the computer in the room. "Hmm," was his only comment.

"Hmm?" Han mimicked. "Not so bad, right?"

"On the contrary, Captain. I will have to question the staff about your departure."

"Wouldn't 'release' be a better term, Administrator?" Leia asked.

Han jumped in before Salva could explain his choice of words. "I told you I don't take orders well. Doesn't matter who they're comin' from. I ain't stayin' another night, so you can forget that idea." Han regretted deciding that it was not worth the effort to argue with Leia. _Let it go. I'll live. We're here to get you looked after._ He willed Leia to understand his need to avoid confinement, even if it was for his own benefit. Her visible irritation told him she was not going to give in easily, so he tried another approach. He applied his most trustworthy smile and said, "I'll just take it easy the next couple of days."

"No repairs, no running around port, no exertion at all?" Leia's voice was sceptical.

"If it means I get to be on my ship instead of here, sure."

"Would that be medically acceptable, Administrator?"

"Only minimally. You would need to return, Captain, if there is any recurrence of bleeding, or any sign of infection."

"Yeah, fine. Can we get to the real reason we're here?"

Leia glared at him, and Han knew he was going to hear about his rudeness when they got to the speeder. He would just have to figure out a way to distract her. _Won't be easy if she won't let me exert myself, but I'll think of somethin'._

Administrator Salva closed Han's file and reopened Leia's. He was silent for several moments as he read. Han was beginning to think the old man had nodded off, but was proven wrong when the doctor spoke. "Your test results reveal a degree of malnutrition that concerns me, Your Highness, but otherwise appear normal. Did you have any particular concerns you would like to discuss?"

Leia looked at Han, relief evident in her expression, and responded, "I have decided to continue the pregnancy. I'm certain the malnutrition is a lingering effect of my captivity, and I will follow any recommendations you make to correct it. I want my baby to be healthy, Administrator."

"Your nutrient and vitamin levels are not indicative of a chronic condition. Within a few weeks, if you eat sensibly and take prenatal supplements, I believe that you can not only replenish your body to its normal state, but also support the proper development of your child. You must take care of yourself, Your Highness. I will give you a dietary plan, and I expect you should have no difficulty abiding by it. Pregnancy is not an ailment. You can maintain a normal lifestyle with very few changes. You will tire more easily, and will need to keep your stress level as low as possible. You should see your primary care physician as soon as you are able, and make an appointment with an obstetrician. Your child will be healthy if you are healthy."

Han smirked. "I'll make you a deal, Princess. I'll make sure you follow doctor's orders, and you can make sure I do, too."

"I don't know if I like that plan. You'll heal in a few days, maybe even a week. I'll be pregnant for months."

"Yep. 'Course, if you don't want me around that much, I'm sure the kid or a couple of the generals would be happy to help."

"No, no. Let's just keep this between us for now."

"We have a deal then? What do you think, Doc?"

"I think that if you are serious, you could have a mutually beneficial arrangement. I wish you both the best of luck. Here is the meal plan and a recommendation for supplements, Your Highness. May I be of any further assistance?"

Leia took the disc from Salva and shook her head. "No, I think that will cover everything for now, Administrator. I will contact you if I have any concerns."

Han was surprised to hear that. _ I guess that means we're stickin' around here for a while. Oh, well. There're worse places to be stuck. And much worse company. 'Course, there's still the angry Wookiee to consider._ "Thanks, Doc." He took Leia's elbow, prepared to leave, but Leia shook her arm free, and walked out ahead of him.


	13. Leia: Discord

**Leia: Discord**

"Just a scratch? When we get back to the _Falcon_, that shirt is coming off."

"I promise, Your Highness. I thought I wasn't supposed to exert myself, though."

Leia was proud of herself for resisting the urge to smack him. She scowled instead, and continued her tirade as they walked to the speeder. "Han, I'm serious. The doctor didn't think your injury was minor, and I'm inclined to take his word over yours. He didn't think you were well enough to leave the hospital. What were you up to last night?" She masked her concern for his health with anger.

"I was just wanderin' around, and these guys tried to mug me. I didn't let 'em. No big deal."

"'No big deal.' That's why you were dazed when the med-van came?"

"I think I hit my head during the fight. I was a little foggy. I'm fine now."

"Of course, you're fine. That's why you wince every time you take a deep breath or turn suddenly. That fake cough just about did you in."

"You could have warned me that the doc had recognized you. Then I wouldn't have had to fake a cough."

"Don't try to change the subject. You are seriously injured, and you left the hospital against medical advice. How can you possibly think that's a good idea?"

"Hospitals are just prisons with prettier guards and less authority. The way I see it, if I can walk out, I don't need to be in there. I've lived this long lookin' after myself. They can't make me stay, and you can't make me go back. Let's just drop it so we can get home."

_Home. The _Falcon_? The base? Where is my home now? Do I have a home? How can I raise a baby without a home? Breathe, Leia, breathe._ "Sure. Home." Leia concentrated on keeping her breathing even and got into the speeder. She wordlessly handed the passkey to Han as he entered the vehicle; he took it in silence and they drove away.

When they reached the battered freighter, Leia hurried inside and headed for the master cabin. She had just removed her shoes and settled onto the bed when the cabin door opened behind her. She spoke without turning. "Please, Han. Leave me alone."

"I don't know why you're mad at me again. Wanna tell me, or do I have to guess?" Leia refused to look at him, could not answer. "Fine, don't tell me. But I didn't get any sleep in the damned hospital. You're not kicking me out of my own cabin." She heard two thunks as his boots hit the floor, then the whisper of cloth, and felt the bunk shift under Han's weight.

Leia longed to turn towards him, to take strength and comfort from his presence, but her stubbornness would not allow her to move. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep, hoping she could make the lie a reality. She listened as Han's breathing deepened, and when she was sure he was asleep, rolled towards him. He lay on his side, facing her, and had kept his promise: he had removed his shirt. A narrow bandage crossed his chest in a long line from above his right nipple to the left side of his navel. She ran a finger lightly along its edge, curious but loath to see the wound beneath. She wanted to touch him, wanted him to touch her, to kiss away her fear. To make her forget. She sighed and eased herself off the bunk. She donned her shoes and crept out of the cabin. When the hatch slid closed behind her, she resumed her normal gait and walked to the lounge.

_I need a plan. Something that will help the Alliance, but allow me to protect my baby. Something that will define "home" for me again. _Her mind grasped the conversation with Han from the day before. _What if I can convince the council to let me recruit mercenaries? I could start here. There's an independent resistance cell here; maybe I can convince them to work with us. They've rejected previous attempts to officially join the Alliance, but I could propose something that would combine our efforts, without compromising their autonomy. A "mutually beneficial arrangement," so to speak._

Leia rose from the seat she had instinctively taken on the acceleration couch, and moved to the computer at the engineering station. She searched the holonet for over an hour without locating any information on the cell._ At least their security is tight enough to avoid public notice._ _I wonder if Han has some current information on the group._ After several failed attempts to communicate with the _Falcon'_s temperamental computer, she finally discovered data that were several months old. _Han delivered crates of food to them--could he help me make contact?_

Han chose that moment to enter the lounge. She turned and smiled. "I'm glad you're up. I'd like to talk to you."

"I guess the silent treatment's over. You gonna talk to me, or yell at me?"

"Talk _with_ you, actually. I have an idea." Leia explained her plan for the Teth cell briefly, and eagerly awaited his reaction. It was not as positive as she had hoped.

"You do have a knack for talking people into stuff."

"That's it? I was hoping we could work together on this."

"Why? You change your mind again? I gotta tell you, Your Worship, I'm havin' a tough time keeping up with your course changes."

"My--what are you talking about?"

"You tell me you want me to stay, then you tell me to forget about it. I don't know what you expect me to think."

"Han, I didn't-"

His volume increased and he continued as though she hadn't spoken. "You've been doin' it since you came onboard. 'Have sex with me; don't touch me; sleep with me; leave me alone.' I'm tired of it. Find yourself another 'asset' to play with."

Leia could not believe how the situation had deteriorated, and forced herself to wait a moment so she could reply with composure. "I'm sorry I made you feel that way. I didn't mean that you should forget what I said, just how I said it." She bit her lip to prevent her emotions from overtaking her. "The 'asset' part was my way of trying to keep my distance." She rose and placed her hand on his arm. "It didn't work. I believe in the Alliance, and I have to be a part of it. I know you need to keep your freedom. So I'm not asking you to officially sign up. But I need you to know that I care about you. I want you to stay with me." She stood silently, still holding his arm, waiting as patiently as she could for his response.

"I can't believe I'm sayin' this again. I'll stay. For you. We can figure out the other stuff later." He did not allow her time to express her relief, as he enfolded her in his arms and kissed her, driving all further thoughts from her mind.


	14. Han: Contracts

_**Author's note:**_ Thanks again for the reviews. If your review requires a specific response, or if you think it might cause me to want to defend myself, please sign it, so I can answer it. This site does not allow me to comment on unsigned reviews.

**Han: Contracts**

He had tried to lift Leia into his arms as he kissed her, but the flare of pain in his chest made him stop.

"No exertion, remember?" Leia asked as she withdrew from his embrace.

"Yeah, I remember." He sat at the engineering station and swivelled to face Leia. "I guess you'll have to do all the work." He pulled her into his lap, nuzzled her neck, and unfastened the top two buttons of her blouse. He pushed the material aside and nipped gently on the exposed skin of her throat and clavicle. She responded with fervour, nibbling on his earlobe while she pulled his shirt free of his pants. She slid her hands inside and up his chest, but stopped suddenly when she reached his bandage.

"I still haven't seen what's under here."

"You want to?"

"Yes. I'd like to judge this so-called-scratch for myself." She rose and stood in front of him expectantly. Han removed his shirt, taking care to avoid catching the fabric on the dressing. He winced as he slowly tugged on the bandage and tried to decide whether he should just rip it off.

Leia made the decision for him as she grasped the top corner with one hand and pulled his skin taut with the other. She yanked the bandage downwards and Han made a sound somewhere between a grunt and a yelp.

"That hair was attached, you know!"

"Don't be a child. It'll grow back." She dismissed his complaint and pursed her lips as she leaned closer to the wound. "They did a good job melding the edges--shouldn't be much of a scar. How deep was it?"

"Maybe half a centimetre. The blade wasn't activated when it hit me. If it had been, I wouldn't be here."

She seemed almost reluctant as she admitted, "It looks pretty good. Maybe Dr. Salva was overstating the severity."

"Exactly. For a regular citizen, it'd be a big deal, but for a smuggler-"

Leia interjected, "Or a soldier."

"Or a soldier," Han conceded, "it's pretty routine." He shrugged as Leia straightened, then smiled as she straddled his lap. She pressed her lips to his, and he tried to coax them apart with his tongue, but Leia broke the kiss and instead of allowing him to continue, she leaned back.

"Since we're on the subject of smugglers and soldiers, can we talk about the plan?" Han groaned as he prepared for the speech he was certain would follow. "It won't be that bad. I just want to get some things figured out before I contact Command. You said you'd agree to exclusivity."

"As long we're clear that I'll still just be a smuggler--not a soldier."

"Right. An employer-employee relationship."

"More like an independent contractor, since I get final say on what, when, and where. But with a defined contract. Hey--if you do establish connections with other cells, would I be expected to work for them?"

"Hmm. I suppose if the Alliance has a partnership with other operations, it would make sense for us to offer you missions that would benefit us and our associates. You may have to clear proposals through High Command if one of our allies offered them to you; that's something I'll have to discuss with them."

"There's gonna to be a bunch of subsections, huh?"

"I would imagine. I've read and amended dozens of contracts, but never really written any from scratch. I'll have to find someone to help me set things up. It could take months to finalize. Would you be willing to work under a less formal agreement until everything is sorted out?"

"Sweetheart, 'informal' is my middle name."

Several hours later, they had a contract roughed out, and Han was exhausted. "It's good, Leia. I don't think we can do anything else with it until you talk to command. Can we just go to bed?" Leia blushed, so he hurried to add, "I've really only slept an hour or two in the last 24, and I'm beat."

"I'm not afraid anymore, Han. I enjoyed...it. I want to be with you again. I'm just not used to the idea, and I don't know how to talk about it."

"I didn't think you were scared, just shy. And I definitely want you, too. But I need some sleep first."

"Okay, sleep first. Fun later." Leia's blush deepened with her statement, and Han grinned.

"See? You can talk about it. And with such a wonderful shade of red." He gave her a gentle kiss, then wrapped an arm about her shoulders and steered her toward his cabin.

* * *

"Chewie, we're still fine. Leia talked to Command a couple days ago. I'm not on their hit list, am I?"

**No, but you're still not among their favourites. I'm not exactly thrilled with you, either. Being your copilot is bad enough, but they stuck me with a pilot barely out of diapers for the evacuation. Of course, she couldn't understand me, so they sent C-3PO with us to interpret.**

Han grimaced at the thought of being trapped with and forced to rely upon the protocol droid. "Sorry, pal. I don't know how much longer we'll be gone. Leia has some stuff to do, and it could take a while. Actually, she had to talk to command about it. Go get a general or somethin' and I'll bring her to the comm."

He had hastily thrown on his shirt and pants when the call pulled him from a sound sleep, and he was eager to return to bed. He and Leia had spent most of the last few days getting to know each other, playing dejarik and sabacc, and the last few nights exploring the intimate side of their relationship. He entered his quarters and found Leia dressing. "Hey, Sweetheart." She turned towards him, her blouse not yet fastened, and he stopped in his tracks. "Stars, you're beautiful. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

"I have an inkling." Her smile reached her eyes and she stepped closer. "But why don't you show me?"

Han pulled her against him, making sure she felt the extent of his arousal. He bent to kiss her and she reached up to meet him. Her tongue parted his lips and he groaned. _The shy princess is gone_, he thought as he slid the blouse from her shoulders. She pulled at his belt, taking him with her as she backed onto the bed. He lowered himself over her without breaking the kiss and felt her hands slipping inside his shirt. He shifted his weight to one elbow and caressed her with his free hand, working his way around to the fastening of her bra. He had the clip in his fingers when a loud chirp sounded from the lounge, startling them both.

"Kest. I forgot. Chewie's getting someone from Command so you can talk to them." He rolled to one side, and she rose from the bunk. "If you're not back in five minutes, I'm going back to sleep."

"Go to sleep, Han. I don't expect _any_ conversation with command to last fewer than five minutes." Leia paused while she retrieved her blouse from the deck and slid it on. "It can be a struggle to keep it under five hours."

He mumbled a curse and said, "Go, then. I'll get a full night's sleep, then make something to eat. I'll bring you something if you're still on the comm when it's ready."

Leia smiled and said, "Sweet dreams," as she left the cabin, and Han turned out the light.

Han lay in the dark for several minutes, trying to ignore his arousal by mentally revamping the wiring from the main power to the shield generators, but his thoughts kept returning to the woman who had just left his cabin. _No matter how often I see her naked, I can't seem to stop watching. She's got a decent body, but it's not like she's the first woman I've seen. Some with fantastic bodies. What is it about her? Why can't I get her out of my head? _All thoughts of modifications to the ship's systems were pushed from his mind by images of Leia, some that could have been holos from the public record, others much more private in nature. In his mind's eye, he saw the scene that had just ended playing out very differently, with no interruption from the comm. When his hands drifted below his waist to relieve the building pressure, he berated himself. _You're not a kid, Solo. So you got interrupted. She'll be done with her call soon enough, and we can pick up where we left off. That would be much more satisfying._ Having convinced his brain, he only needed to distract his body, not something he was going to manage if he stayed in bed. He nodded decisively to himself, rose from the bed, and started to head to the engineering station to try out the rewiring project he'd been thinking about. He stopped, however, when his feet encountered an unfamiliar obstacle, and flipped the lights back on.

Leia's new belongings were scattered across the deck, mostly still in their packages. She normally kept them in a tidy pile, but had abandoned them where they lay in her haste to get to the comm. While he was far from being the neatest being in the galaxy, he was accustomed to having his cabin in something resembling order, and he decided to incorporate the packages into that order. He first gathered all of Leia's belongings into one pile, then pulled everything out of the double locker and separated those items--a small pile of objects and clothing he used regularly, and a larger one consisting of spare parts, maintenance discs, tools, and souvenirs from his travels. He gathered up the largest pile and carted it to Chewie's cabin. The ship's designers had intended the room as the general crew quarters, but Chewie had removed the three bunks to allow room for his hammock. In the extra space, he had installed additional storage lockers. Han had discovered some time ago that while Chewie hoarded the space, his few possessions took up little room. Han made use of that knowledge, cramming the assorted tools and parts into the two empty lockers. He then returned the master cabin to organize the remaining two piles into his oversized locker. _Who knew I'd find a good use for Lando's modification?_

When he was finished, Leia's clothing hung neatly on one side, with his much smaller wardrobe on the other. The assorted smaller packages Leia had bought, he neatly stowed in the lower drawers, with his spare boots and her several pairs of shoes and boots on the shelves between the drawers and clothes hangers. Satisfied that order had been restored, and sufficiently distracted from his earlier arousal, Han turned off the lights, returned to the bunk, and fell asleep.


	15. Leia: Semiofficial

_Author's note: Thanks for your patience. Life's been rather complicated lately, and I haven't had the time to devote to my hobbies. That should improve in the near future._

**Leia: Semiofficial**

"Commander Chewbacca requested, and I quote, 'a general or whatever,' to speak with you at Captain Solo's behest. I assume this is a matter of importance to Command, so I have volunteered for the role of 'whatever.'"

"I assure you, Councillor Mothma, it is not a trivial matter. I would like to know what High Command intends for me."

"General Willard informed me of your concerns, and I agree with his assessment. There will not be a hearing regarding your absence."

"Thank you, Councillor, I appreciate your support. However, that was not quite what I meant. Do I have an assignment?"

"That has not been decided. We felt it would be prudent to await your return before discussing your duties. I will record this communication, since it seems we will discuss your future with the Alliance. Your expression tells me you have something in mind."

Though she was certain that the councillor was not requesting her permission to record their conversation, she acknowledged the statement with a nod before beginning her proposal. "I do. I would like to actively recruit personnel."

Leia noted the condescending look that her father's friend bestowed upon her. "We do not hold recruitment fairs, if that is what you are suggesting."

"No, of course not. I was thinking in terms of focusing our efforts on specific individuals and organizations. Take Captain Solo as an example. General Kenobi contracted him for a specific task, which he carried out successfully, despite several unplanned events. He has since assisted the Alliance on unrelated projects."

"At no small cost to us, I might add."

"Granted. Official recruitment efforts have failed because he is unwilling to surrender his independence. He and I have discussed the situation at length, and we have reached a compromise. Captain Solo would agree to a privileged contract with the Alliance if there were specific clauses allowing him the freedom to accept or decline missions. This would enable us to make use of his services while giving us the security we need to shield us from the Imperials."

"Again, at no small cost."

"Neither Captain Solo nor I have proposed specific credit amounts, but we have agreed that there would be fixed rates for labour and use of his ship, with contingency funds available if our stocks were insufficient to repair damage incurred on Alliance business."

"I suppose I could see such an arrangement working with Captain Solo, but do you plan to extend similar contracts to other smugglers? Our security would be severely compromised."

"I'm not talking about offering contracts to everyone, Councillor. Only to specific, vetted individuals. People with whom we already conduct business and who have earned our trust."

Leia waited as Mon Mothma seemed to consider the proposal. "Hmm. The idea has merit; it would limit our need for bulk freighters that would be off base more often than not. Those ships could be used for the short trips, and return to base quickly if the freighters were needed for an evacuation. Your plan would also free up pilots for military engagements."

"Exactly. We would still use commissioned personnel for sensitive missions, but we could contract out the 'blue milk runs.'"

"That sounds promising for individuals, but you also mentioned organizations—were you thinking of criminal syndicates or the Smuggler's Guild?"

"Neither, actually. I would approach resistance cells that have refused to join the Alliance for reasons similar to Captain Solo's. The idea would be to work out a system of collaboration. We would become true allies, with no one group superior or subordinate to another. We could build a network of resources and intelligence to meet our common goals."

"Do you have any candidates in mind, Leia? I'm sure the council could suggest several, if we agree to the idea, but I would like to hear your thoughts."

"I do, but I would prefer to discuss the options in person." Leia had initially intended to bring up the Teth cell, but instead decided that in case the Empire was monitoring the transmission, it would be better to wait until she returned to base.

"You seem to have thought this through very carefully, Leia. Aside from specific figures, have you already reached such a contract with Captain Solo?"

"Not officially, of course. Han and I discussed many details with the understanding that I was not authorized to promise anything. The terms we have reached are strictly hypothetical, pending Command's approval."

"That will ease the minds of the councillors. I'm certain they would need, as I would, to sanction any contract before committing to it."

"I presumed as much, Councillor. However, if I have the council's endorsement, I expect that we would establish guidelines, and that I would have the authority to negotiate the terms of a contract within those parameters. I would only approach individuals or organizations with the council's prior consent, but would then have the freedom to work without consultation at every step."

"The plan seems sensible to me, Leia. I will play this conversation for the rest of command, and communicate their preliminary decision. I think it is safe to say that they will agree, but also that they would expect you to return to base to discuss the specifics of your plan, including the guidelines."

"I am prepared to do that, Councillor. Han and I could be there within a day or two."

Councillor Mothma's face softened before she spoke again. "I have turned off the recorder, Leia. You have twice referred to Captain Solo by his given name. Is there something I should know?"

Leia tried to squelch her impending blush, though she doubted she had succeeded. _I really have to work on that. _"No, Mon. There's nothing you need to know. Captain Solo and I are becoming friends. I think that's quite natural given the time we've spent together during my furlough. It was either that, or become enemies, and I don't think that was necessary. I have more than enough enemies, Mon, and too few friends."

"I hope he deserves to have you as a friend, Leia. Be careful." Professionalism returned to her bearing and tone as she delivered her final instruction. "Inform me of your expected date of arrival, and I will begin developing guidelines for your proposal with Command. Massassi Station out."

Leia signed off the comm and leaned back in the seat with a sigh. Her father's friend was already suspicious of Leia's growing relationship with Han. She had hoped to keep it to herself a while longer, at least until she sorted out what that relationship entailed. _He says he'll stay, but does he mean that as a long-term commitment, or just until I've settled down with the Alliance? What if he's just saying that because I'm pregnant? And if he does intend something more permanent, am I ready for that? What if I'm just reacting to the hormones by clinging to the first man who accepts me? _She shook her head in confusion. _I have to have answers before anyone else asks the same questions._ _After I __get some sleep._ Leia rose and headed for the master cabin.

As she lay on the bed, Leia closed her eyes and tried to settle into a comfortable position. In spite of her careful movements, she felt Han stir beside her, and she froze. He slid an arm around her and pulled her close, seemingly without fully awakening, and Leia felt a measure of disappointment. She noted the contradiction between her thoughts and actions. Even though she had been preoccupied by heavy thoughts, she had been willing to cast thoughts of the future aside at the prospect of his touch. Her last thought as she drifted off to sleep in his arms did nothing to resolve the disparity. _I can't figure out what our relationship is, but I don't hesitate to share his bed._

_

* * *

_

It was becoming a habit—one Leia was sure she shouldn't continue, but couldn't seem to resist. She had never been one to lounge in bed; even as a child, her days had been tightly scheduled, with meals, lessons, and public appearances occupying all of her waking hours. Now she lay in Han's arms, her head in the hollow of his shoulder, idly tracing patterns on his chest with her fingers while she contemplated getting out of bed.

"Anythin' else you wanna do before we take off? There could be a store you haven't cleaned out of prenatal supplements, or maternity wear, or crumblebuns." They had spent hours at a time over the past two days scouring Terius for the items Leia would need if she had to stay with the Rebels for an extended period of time. Han had teased her repeatedly, debating whether one could call desserts a "need."

Refusing to fall for the bait this time, she responded seriously, "I don't think so. I was pretty thorough. You're just trying to delay the inevitable."

"Maybe," he conceded. "I'm not lookin' forward to going back."

"I promise I won't let them try to recruit you. I already told you that Mon will support an official contract instead of recruitment."

"It ain't recruitment I'm worried about; it's bein' arrested."

"Well, I won't let them arrest you, either. General Willard accepted that I was solely responsible for my absence, and his opinions carry weight with the rest of Command. You'll have to trust me."

"You, I trust. Them? Not a speck. I know how convincing you can be; let's see if it works on the execs."

She smiled and snuggled deeper into his shoulder. He squeezed her gently before disentangling himself and rising from the bunk. "C'mon, Sweetheart. Let's get the old girl off the ground before she rusts to the pad."

* * *

"Delta Base, this is _Millennium Falcon_, requesting clearance to land."

"Copy, _Falcon_. Proceed on heading 240. Transferring you to hangar control. They'll assign you a berth."

"_Falcon,_ this is Delta Hangar One. Maintain course and speed. You are cleared for landing on pad 54. It's snug, but you'll fit."

"Copy, Hangar One. Landing on pad 54."

"All clear, _Falcon_. Power down. Your reception committee has been dispatched."

"Powering down, Control. Lowering ramp. _Falcon_, out."

Han unbuckled the restraints holding him into the copilot's seat, reached over, and patted Leia on the shoulder as he praised her. "Good job, Sweetheart. That was a tight fit, and you didn't even flinch. I'm gonna go drop this in the hold, so nobody can claim I was 'armed and dangerous' when I was arrested." He smiled sardonically as he removed his blaster rig and exited the cockpit.

Leia had already packed a few of the outfits in the small bag Han had provided and changed into the one she thought would be most acceptable to High Command. She recalled her joy at finding her belongings carefully arranged next to his in the master cabin's locker. _Our locker? Our cabin?_ _The idea is exciting and intimidating_, _but what if I'm reading too much into it? It could be as simple as Han wanting to make sure things weren't flung around the cabin. Or as complicated as him assuming we're living together now. He did agree to accompany me on my mission, if Command approves; maybe he's just preparing for a longer trip._ She collected her single bag from the storage compartment at the top of the ramp and waited just out of sight of the personnel in the hangar._ I kind of hope it's complicated_, she thought as Han arrived at her side, unarmed.

Leia took his hand and stretched up to kiss him softly. When the brief kiss ended, she held his gaze and said, "Thank you again for everything. I know this won't be fun, for either of us, but we'll get through it."

He released her hand and took the bag from her. "Still, it might be better if we leave them in the dark a little while longer." He kissed her once more, then stepped away from her and motioned for her to precede him down the ramp. She straightened into her most regal posture and descended into the crowd below.

Luke's was the only cheerful face in the crowd—the rest were intense, either concerned or irritated. She chose to focus on the young Jedi, and used his exuberance to bolster herself for the drama she was certain would come.

"General Willard. It is good of you to meet me personally. I'm sure you have matters which require your attention."

"Nothing is more pressing at the moment than ensuring your safety, Your Highness." Willard glared at Solo briefly before returning his attention to Leia. "I hope you are well."

"I am, thank you. Captain Solo has been very accommodating, and has extended every courtesy. If Command agrees, I look forward to working with him on our upcoming assignments."

Leia could see the general's discomfiture, and was not surprised when he said, "I'll leave you to get settled, then. We have a conference scheduled with the rest of High Command at 14:30. Lieutenant Warren will show you to your quarters for now, and escort you to the communications room when it is time." He indicated a young man, and nodded before turning to leave.

"I can take that from here, Captain," Warren said as he took the bag from Han. "If you will allow me, Your Highness."

"One moment, Lieutenant. Guards, you are dismissed." As they obeyed her order, Chewbacca let out a yell and headed for his captain, capturing him in an enthusiastic hug and nearly deafening everyone in the hangar with his greeting.

"Luke, would you care to come with us?" Luke's smile grew bigger, if that was possible, and he rushed to her side. Leia made eye contact with Han to ask him to join her also, but he grunted and indicated his helplessness while trapped in the embrace of his co-pilot.

"I gotta listen to the riot act. I'll see you in a while, if he doesn't kill me. Lemme know how the conference goes, and when we can expect to take off again."

Luke's expression deflated at the words "take off," and Leia smiled sympathetically.

"Come on, Luke. I'll explain when we reach my quarters."

* * *

Leia picked up the bag from where Lieutenant Warren had left it and carried it with her as she inspected her (hopefully) temporary quarters. The unremarkable entrance opened to a somewhat spacious seating area, with doors to one side marking the refresher and bedroom. She frowned as she dropped her luggage on the small bed. _Han will never fit in this bunk with me. He'd barely fit alone_. Luke cleared his throat in seating area, so she abandoned her reflection on sleeping arrangements, and joined him on the lounger.

"How have you been, Luke?"

"Uh, great, I guess. My squadron is here for debriefing and a few days leave. There's still lots of fighting going on over Yavin, and we'll have to go back soon. Are you okay? Everyone was worried about you, even after General Willard stopped the rumours by saying you were on authorized leave."

"I'm fine. I just needed to go away to deal with things."

"Han said something about lifting off—are you going back on leave? I know I shouldn't ask, but is that what the conference is about?"

Leia smiled at Luke's embarrassed insistence, and answered, "I don't think it's a state secret. I am completing a proposal for my assignment, and formalizing the contract Han and I agreed upon."

"Han's staying with the Alliance? That's great. Chewie's been like, well, like an angry Wookiee since you two left. From what Threepio was willing to translate, he thought Han was going to get you both killed." Luke's earnestness amused Leia, and she smiled once more.

"Han had to take care of the bounty on him, and I needed a ride off base, so our goals coincided. It worked out well, and we discussed a contract arrangement for his continued service to the Alliance. He has reasons for not accepting a commission, but he is willing to work with us. As long as he survives Chewbacca's welcome, he'll be around for quite a while, I think."

The seriousness on Luke's face left when she smiled, and was replaced with shy nervousness. "I wish I was assigned to this base, Leia. I'd like to spend more time with you."

Luke's hand had found hers, and she squeezed it gently before releasing it. "That's very sweet, Luke, but I'm not going to be assigned here. I'll be travelling with Han, setting up contracts with mercenaries and agreements with non-Alliance rebel movements."

"Oh." Luke's face fell. "You'll be travelling together?"

"Yes. I think he'll be a great help, both because of his contacts and as evidence that the Alliance can be trusted to hold up our end of the bargain. Besides, I enjoy his company." Leia felt heat rising to her face, and tried to force herself to relax. _Maybe if I don't try to control the blush, it'll stay hidden._

"Are you and Han...?"

"I'm not sure what to call my relationship with Han. We're definitely friends, maybe more, but it's too soon to be sure."

Luke's voice was terse and he rose from the sofa abruptly. "Okay. I get it. I guess I'd better leave." Leia followed, stopping him just before he opened the door.

"I'm sorry, Luke. We can still be friends, can't we?"

"Sure. Of course." His expression softened and he added, "I do have to go now, though. I have to get ready for flight drills. I'll see you later."

Leia stood staring at the closed hatch for a few moments before returning to her bedroom to unpack her overnight bag.


	16. Han: Rationalization

**Chapter 16: Han: Rationalization**

Han's mostly-healed chest took the brunt of the assault from his first mate, and his sudden intake of breath caused Chewbacca to lower him carefully to the ramp.

**How badly are you injured, Cub?**

"Not bad, I'm just not up to Wookiee enthusiasm."

**_Actually_ 'not bad,' or you just don't want to tell me?**

"It's _actually_ not bad; you can see for yourself, if you want. Even the princess agreed that it wasn't a big deal."

**All right, then; I'll go on with my greeting. What were you thinking, leaving me here while you went to visit Jabba? And don't feed me that line about being worried about me.**

"It's not a line, pal. Jabba added you to the bounty, so I had to take care of it myself."

**And did you? Is the Hutt appeased?**

"Yeah. He thought he'd keep me in his debt by upping the interest, but we expected that, right? That reward was big enough to cover it, and I guess Jabba didn't want it to look like I'd got the better of him, so he played the generous crime lord—he'll let me off easy this time, but if it happens again, no amount of credits will save me. That kinda thing. Anyway, he offered me another run, so he can't still be too mad. He wasn't too happy when I turned him down, but he'll get over it."

**You were foolish to go to Tatooine without me, but you seem to have survived. If you do anything that stupid again, I'll kill you myself. Are we clear?**

"Yes, Mother," Han answered with a sigh, and Chewie ignored both his sarcasm and dramatics.

**You asked the little princess about the next departure time; tell me about the mission you've accepted.**

"I didn't volunteer you for anything. I agreed to a contract for me and the _Falcon_. You'll have to work out your own deal."

Chewie scowled at Han, his disdain obvious. **I am not interested in a 'deal.' I have already taken a Commander's commission. I would prefer that you also enlist in the Alliance, but my life-debt means I will go where you go. I will ask to be assigned as your co-pilot, and if they deny my request, I must resign. I told them when I accepted it that my commission may be short-lived.**

"Congratulations, pal. I'm sure they'd be thrilled to know someone was watching me. I agreed to ferry Leia around while she contacts rebel groups and mercenaries."

**Humph. That seems too tedious to be of any interest to you.**

"She needs someone to watch her back."

**There are a great many pilots here that would be willing to take that assignment.** Chewie paused for a moment, and Han noticed a twinkle of amusement in the large brown eyes when his partner continued. **You allowed her to land the _Falcon_.**

Chewie's statement carried implications Han was not ready to debate in the open hangar, so he deflected it with a question. "How'd you know?"

**The landing was cautious and conventional, unlike anything you would have done. You know very well that I would notice. Since you don't appear near death, I assume something is going on between you and the little princess.**

Han laughed in an attempt to deny the accuracy of the assumption. "That's one hell of a conclusion to jump to. I was just giving her a piloting lesson."

**You've given lots of piloting lessons. It took a while for you to let Lando attempt planetfall, and it was his ship.**

"And I shouldn't have let him. He damaged the landing gear the first time."

**It was his ship to damage. Now it's yours. Do you really expect me to believe there's nothing between you, even though you let her land when you've only known her a few weeks?**

"Believe whatever you want, pal. If we're gonna be goin' on a bunch of missions, I have to make sure she can take the helm if she has to."

**I know what your actions mean; your words hold little weight.** Chewie harrumphed as he lumbered on to the ship.

Han followed his co-pilot up the ramp and stopped him once they were in the relative privacy of the ship's corridor.

"I don't wanna lie to you, pal, I just didn't want anyone to overhear the conversation. Yeah, there's somethin' goin' on with me and Leia, but we're keepin' quiet about it for now."

**Has it slipped your mind that nobody here understands me except you and a few of the droids? You could have answered discreetly in the affirmative, and no one would have known what you were agreeing to.**

"Or I could've just told you to shut the hell up and come on board sooner. Either way, there was the chance someone would have figured it out, and I couldn't take that chance."

Chewie crossed his arms, and nodded reluctantly. **Fine. No talk of you and the little princess where anyone can hear us. Now that we've agreed on that, what is going on?**

Han sighed. "I'm not really sure. I'll have to wait and see how she handles it. Now that we're here, she could decide to write the whole thing off to a lapse in judgment. Or she could insist that I marry her. Or something in between. I don't really know her well enough to figure out what she'll do."

**What would you choose?**

Han thought for a moment before answering with a shrug. "I don't know, pal. Your guess is as good as mine."

Chewbacca glared at Han and had clearly decided the conversation was over. **Let's go see what you messed up this time.**

Though Han was somewhat offended by his first mate's statement, he brightened as his rewiring plan came to mind. "I didn't mess anything up-but I had this idea..."

* * *

It hadn't taken long to explain the benefits of his planned shield modifications to Chewie, and they had begun the work immediately. As the smaller being, it fell to Han to make the adjustments beneath the deck while his partner worked in the main engine room. His legs were wrapped around a pipe and he hung nearly inverted while he worked. Initially, the task had required his complete attention, but they had reached the point where all that remained was the delicate, though mindless, macrofusing, and Han found his thoughts returning to their previous conversation. _What do I want? Something in between, I guess. I like her, a lot, so I don't want it to end, but I don't think we know each other well enough for a serious commitment. I wanna see where we end up. He grimaced and paused in his work. But what does she want? She said we'd handle it together, so I guess she's not gonna end it, but being here could change her mind. I'll have a better idea once we're alone again, and we can-_

"Han! Are you in there?"

The shout knocked Han from his precarious position, and he fell to the crawlspace floor with a thud and a curse. When he regained his footing on the slippery surface, he poked his head above the deck and looked up to see an angry Tatooinian glaring down at him. He planted his hands beside the access hatch and hoisted himself up. He wiped the grease on his pants as he walked to the acceleration couch to take a large swallow of Ebla beer. He savoured the bitterness of the drink as he thought, _I wonder how much she told him. He's mad enough that he must know something, but what?_

He was trying to delay the inevitable confrontation, but Luke impatiently began, "'A princess and a guy like me?' Is that what this is about? Are you doing this just to get to me?"

"Whoa, kid. That's some ego. This has nothin' to do with you. I enjoy her company; she enjoys mine. It's as simple as that."

"You know how I feel about her, but you went after her anyway."

_Yeah, I knew. But I didn't pursue her. Hells, I turned her down! _"I was getting ready to jet when she came to me."

"She was drunk! And you took full advantage of that, didn't you?"

_Now you're pissing me off. _"No, I didn't. I waited 'til she sobered up. She needed a man, so it was just as well I was there instead of a kid like you! I don't have to explain myself to you, but here's somethin' to think about—if I had taken advantage of her, do you think she would have stayed with me? She coulda left whenever she wanted to, found a different way back. She sure as hell wouldn't keep trying to recruit me or offer me a contract."

He could see that the younger man accepted his logic, but Luke seemed determined to continue the argument. "Even if you did wait, you still went after her."

Luke's anger was dissolving, replaced by hurt, so Han put sympathy into his voice before he spoke again. "Look, I know you've got a crush on her. I didn't intend to get involved, if that helps. Leia was goin' through a tough time, and she needed a friend. She still is, and I'm sure she could use all the friends she can get."

"If you hadn't taken her away, she would've had a bunch of friends here who could have helped her."

"You're prob'ly right, but she asked for a lift, and I was goin' anyway. For your sake, I'm sorry, Luke. But for hers and mine, I'm glad things happened this way." _More than even I knew_, he realized with a start.

"You're just going to have your fun and leave, aren't you?" Luke stepped toward Han, a threat obvious in his tone and stance.

_Never gonna happen. _"I'd think you'd prefer that. Then you could swoop in and comfort her, be the hero."

Luke paused for a moment, seeming to consider the possibility, then shook his head. "I'm not looking for a way to 'swoop in.' I just want to get to know her better. But you've probably made that impossible. If you hurt her, you'll have the whole Alliance after you."

"I'm not gonna hurt her." The vehemence in his voice surprised both men, and Luke took a step back as though he'd been slapped. Han softened his tone and expression and continued, "I don't know far this is gonna go, but she's not gonna end up hurt. I promise you that."

Some of Luke's anger reappeared and he turned and walked off the ship. Han barely heard Luke's bitter response as he walked off the ramp. "I wish I could believe you."


End file.
